Escape
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: After being trapped after the earthquake, things were finally getting better. But with another storm on the way, what will happen to the gang? Sequel to 'Earthquake'.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone!_

_I'm so sorry this has taken so ridiculously long to get up, but I just got so blocked!_

_I hope this is a good enough start to this story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Beck Oliver sighed tiredly to himself as he willed his body to stay awake and focus on the dark road in front of him. He yawned loudly, making Jade smile amusedly from her seat beside him. He then blinked several times as he tried to keep his eyes open, but the need for sleep was becoming too strong, and he knew they would have to stop soon. Beside him, Jade also yawned and rest her head against the cool window beside her, her eyes slowly closing as she watched the traffic speed by.

It had been several hours since they left their homes in Los Angeles and had taken to the road in hopes of escaping the oncoming storm that was headed towards LA. They hadn't stopped driving since they left and it felt like they had been driving for days. It was well into the middle of the night, and as they got further and further along the seemingly never-ending road that they were on, the better the weather conditions became, which was a good sign at least.

Jade yawned again and looked over to her handsome boyfriend who appeared to be just as - if not more- tired as she was. She smiled softly and reached out, placing a pale hand on his tanned forearm, making him look at her, "Maybe we should stop and call it a night," she suggested, looking up at him tiredly.

Beck looked at the clock on the radio and found that it was almost two in the morning. He nodded, "Yeah, we'll stop at the next gas station," he decided, looking carefully on the dark road for signs for an exit.

Luckily, there was an all night gas station a few miles ahead and they continued on until they found it. It was quite small, but brightly lit and there were barely any cars in the parking lot, allowing Beck to park the car and the RV safely. Beck shut off the car and yawned before rubbing his hands over his face. He then turned to his girlfriend and smiled to himself as he found she was asleep.

He reached out and rest his hand on her head, gently massaging the top of it to wake her up. She began to stir and her tired blue eyes opened to look up at him. He smiled down at her, "C'mon, lets get some sleep," he breathed, leaning over to kiss her forehead before they climbed out of the car.

They joined hands and made their way round to the entrance of the RV before going inside. It was completely silent and the lights were dimmed as everyone slept soundly on the carpeted floor. Everyone apart from Cat, who was sitting up wide awake on the couch. She looked over as they walked in.

"Finally!" she gasped as she stood up with her crutches and began making her way over to them, "Will you take me to the bathroom?" she asked Jade as she approached them.

Jade chuckled tiredly and nodded, "Sure, I need to go as well," she agreed before helping the redhead down from the RV with her crutches.

"Be quick and be careful," Beck told them as he stood at the door of the RV. The girls nodded and began to make their way towards the bathrooms. Beck watched them walk away before closing the door of the RV.

Beck changed for bed, making sure not to wake any of the others or accidentally stand on one of them as he walked around the RV. As he climbed into his bed and waited for Jade, Robbie awoke and sat up from his position on the floor.

"Where's Cat?" he asked, rubbing his eyes as he looked around the RV and noticing that his girlfriend was missing.

"She and Jade just went to the bathroom, they'll be back soon," Beck explained as he surpressed another yawn.

Robbie nodded and lay back down to wait for the redhead.

Outside, Jade and Cat were making their way back to the RV after using the -rather disgusting- gas station bathroom. Their arms were linked together tightly, despite the fact that Cat was using her crutches, as they walked across the wet concrete as it began to rain again.

"Where do you think we are?" Cat asked as she looked around, watching the traffic pass the station.

Jade also looked around, trying to find an answer, "I'm not sure, but that bathroom was horrific - I had to hover," she shivered, making Cat giggle in response.

They made it back to the RV and Jade opened the door and entered before helping Cat up and closing the door, locking it for the night.

Cat hobbled back over to her spot beside Robbie and placed her crutches on the couch before lying down beside her boyfriend. Robbie's eyes opened as he felt her lie down and he opened his arms, letting her shuffle over before enveloping her in his embrace. Cat giggled softly and rest her head on his chest, sighing contently.

Beck watched Jade change for bed before pulling back the bedsheets and letting her climb in beside him. Jade smiled tiredly at her boyfriend and lay down beside him, burying her face in his chest and making him chuckle softly as he pulled the covers over her shoulders.

"We're about five or six hours outside of LA, so we should be fine for tonight," he whispered, brushing her hair away from her face.

She nodded tiredly in response, "I hope so," she breathed.

He gently tilted her head up to gaze down into her eyes, "Hey, we'll be okay. I promise," he told her. She nodded and pecked his lips sweetly before gazing up at him. His warm brown eyes met her own cold blue ones and she almost felt safe once again.

* * *

When they awoke the next morning, the rain had become much heavier than it was when they went to bed, and the wind had certainly picked up overnight, making the RV rock from side to side every few minutes.

"I don't like this," Cat whimpered from her position on the couch, huddling into her pink blanket which was wrapped around her shoulders.

"What should we do?" Tori asked as she looked out of one of the windows, watching the rain beat down on the concrete outside.

Beck sighed from his position in bed beside Jade. He ran a hand through his hair and thought for a moment before answering, "We should keep going. Maybe if we go further, the weather will get better. We can't stay here much longer."

Andre nodded, "Yeah, I agree. I'll drive for a while today, give you a break," he said, making Beck smile before chucking his car keys at his friend, who caught them skillfully.

Tori and Andre both stood from their comfortable positions in their make-shift bed on the floor before leaving the warmth of the RV and going out into the cold and wet weather. They ran around to Beck's car and jumped in, already soaked from the rain. Andre started the car and prepared for the long journey ahead as he pulled out of the gas station and drove onto the freeway.

Once they were moving, Jade left Beck's warm embrace and walked across to Cat, who was sitting on the couch and watching the traffic pass by. She wrapped her arms around her best friend comfortingly. Cat smiled softly but eyes continued to stare out of the window beside her, watching the road fly behind them as the rain blurred the view.

"Do you think we'll get trapped again?" Cat whispered so quietly that Jade almost didn't hear her.

Jade sighed, not knowing what to say. She prayed that they wouldn't, especially after what happened to them last time. But deep down, she had a feeling that something was going to happen. She didn't know what, and she didn't know when. But something was going to happen. She looked down at the redhead and shook her head.

"I hope not."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone!_

_Sorry I've been so absent lately! It was my birthday and I'm about to start a new job so I've been super busy!_

_But here's another chapter, enjoy! _

_xoxo_

* * *

"Man, this weather _sucks,_" Andre sighed, squinting his eyes as he strugged to see the road through the torrential rain that was falling. Even with the window wipers switched on, it was still pretty bad. The raging winds weren't helping either, they just blew the rain in all kinds of directions, making it near impossible to focus on the road in front.

Tori nodded from her seat beside him as she too struggled to see through the windscreen. Anxious butterflies filled her stomach as they drove. She never liked driving in rain, it always made her nervous and uneasy, especially when the rain was this heavy. It just didn't feel safe.

Apart from their conversations every now and again, the only sound filling the car was the radio that was playing in the background. Right now it was just music playing, but there were constant updates on what was happening back home in LA.

Just as they were starting to get into the song that was playing, it was suddenly interrupted by an important announcement, making them suddenly stop singing and listen to what was being said. It wasn't good news

Hurricane. Off the scale. Entire state of California. Evacuate.

Those were the only words that stuck in the minds of Tori and Andre. After the announcement ended, silence filled the small car as the two teenagers struggled to process the information. What were they going to do? Were they going to be okay? Were their families going to be okay? Were they going to get out in time?

"Pull over at the next rest stop, we need to tell everyone," Tori suddenly spoke up, deciding what their next move would be. Andre nodded and continued driving until they came across the next rest stop. It wasn't busy, which wasn't surprising really due to the horrendous weather conditions. He parked the car before they jumped out and ran around to the RV, rushing inside and startling the other teenagers.

"What's the matter?" Beck asked upon seeing their panicked appearances.

"There was an announcement on the radio..." Tori started, but broke off, unable to believe what was going on.

"There's a hurricane headed straight towards the entire state of California," Andre finished.

The RV immediately fell silent as the teenagers took in the shocking information, but was soon broken when Cat let out a strangled cry from behind her hand. Jade stood up from Beck's embrace and walked over to her best friend, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"Shh, it'll be okay," she whispered to the redhead as she rocked her slowly.

"We have to go back," Tori decided, her heart racing wildly in her chest.

Jade's brow furrowed and her head spun towards the brunette, "Are you insane? We can't go back!"

Tori frowned, "We have to! What about our families?" she yelled back.

"It's too late! We have to keep going!" Jade's voice became increasingly louder as she became more and more annoyed with Tori.

"Stop yelling!" Cat cried, her face buried in her small hands as she fought an anxiety attack.

Jade sighed and closed her eyes, willing herself to relax for Cat's sake.

Beck sighed and stood up, "Jade's right, we can't go back. It's way too dangerous and it's too late now. By the time we get there the hurricane could be about to hit, then we'd be stuck."

"So... what do we do now?" Robbie asked from his position on the floor by the couch.

"We keep going until we can find somewhere to shelter, we can't drive forever," Beck decided.

Andre nodded, agreeing with Beck's plan. He tossed his friend his car keys and took a seat on the comfortable floor, kicking his shoes off.

Beck turned to Jade, "You coming?" he asked, holding up the keys.

Jade nodded and pressed a kiss to Cat's vibrant hair before pulling herself up from the comfortable couch and following her boyfriend out of the RV. She gasped as the freezing rain beat down on her face and bare arms as soon as she stepped outside. They ran around to the car and jumped in, immediately turning the heating on.

"Be careful," she told him as he began to pull out of the gas station.

"I'm always careful," he told her with a crooked smile as he got them onto the open road once again.

* * *

"I really don't like this," Jade voiced her thoughts, biting the skin around her thumbnail nervously as she did her best to see through the windscreen.

"It's fine. It's just a bit of rain," Beck told her, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

Jade raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in doubt but said nothing more, she didn't want to distract him. She turned back to the windscreen. It was most certainly not 'just a bit of rain'. She felt the car slip every few minutes as the road began to flood with all the rain water that hadn't stopped falling for the entire time they were driving. Not to mention she could barely see what was in front of them, she had no idea how Beck could stay so calm while driving in conditions like these. She was a mess inside.

Beck noticed her nervous demeanour and reached out to take her hand tightly in his own, "Relax, everything will be fine."

Jade let out a snort, "Famous last words."

He chuckled and shook his head as his thumb massaged the back of her soft hand, managing to soothe her and calm her down slightly, almost making her forget about the hurricane-like weather that was surrounding them.

But just as soon as Jade closed her eyes and began to relax, almost enjoying the sound of the rain beating down on the car, Beck suddenly gasped and Jade felt the car swerve. Just as she opened her eyes to see what was going on, she only saw a large road barrier heading straight towards them before the car flipped, in turn sending the RV flying off to the side, and everything went black.

Everything will be fine.

Famous last words indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain was all Beck could feel as he began to regain consciousness some time later. He could faintly hear the sound of the rain and wind surrounding him, but he couldn't hear the sound of traffic. None at all. Where was he?

He forced his eyes open and groaned as the memories came flooding back to him. Rain. Road barrier. Car flipping. After that it all became a little blurry. He did a quick check of his limbs and was relieved to find out that none of them were missing, or felt broken. A bit beaten up, sure, but in one piece.

Beck managed to climb out of the broken side window and haul himself onto the soaking wet grass. He looked up at the sky and let the rain beat down on his face, helping to clear his mind. He then looked back down to his wrecked car and his heart stopped at the sight of a small pale hand lying across the dashboard.

Jade.

He scrambled around to the passenger side and leaned through the broken window, wincing as the broken glass scratched at the sides of his face as he unbuckled Jade's seatbelt. He managed to pull her out without struggle and held her in his arms.

She didn't look too bad either, minus the gash on her temple, her bloody nose, and the fact that she was unconscious. But then he looked down further and cursed under his breath at the sight of her arm that was bent at an un-natural angle.

He noticed her eyelids beginning to flicker and his heart jumped as he realised that she was waking up.

"Jade?" he breathed into her ear, "C'mon baby, wake up."

She frowned and her eyes slowly flickered open, revealing her soaked boyfriend leaning over her. She was about to ask what had happened when the past few moments flashed before her eyes, and she suddenly felt the searing pain in her left arm.

Beck helped her up and wrapped her good arm around his neck for support. He looked around and found that they were in a field, and a small farmhouse sat a little while away. But then his heart fell as his eyes settled on the sight of his RV lying on it's side a few feet away.

"C'mon," he whispered to Jade before he helped her across the field towards the RV.

"Oh god," Jade breathed, holding her injured arm to her chest, trying to minimize the pain as much as possible.

Luckily, the RV landed on the opposite side to the door, so Beck leaned down and pulled it open before crawling inside. Thankfully, everyone was conscious and not badly hurt. A few scrapes, bruises and gashes but otherwise okay.

Beck helped Cat out first, struggling because of the cast that she still wore on her leg. She had gotten extremely lucky that nothing had happened to it during the accident. She cried as she sat on the field, unable to believe what just happened. Beck then helped Tori out before giving Robbie and Andre a hand out.

"Is everyone okay?" Beck called over the noise of the wind and rain.

They nodded, even Jade who was nursing her broken arm. They were just glad to be alive.

"Lets make our way over to that house. Maybe there's a family who can help us, or if it's empty we can shelter there," Andre called, pointing to the small farmhouse in the near distance.

After making the short walk across the soaking wet field, they arrived at the farmhouse. There were no lights on and no cars or trucks in the driveway. It looked like it had been abandoned in a hurry. Beck tried the front door and found that it swung open easily, before leading the way inside.

It was a typical farmhouse. Small, wooden floorboards, wallpaper with cartoon chickens decorating it - which made Jade roll her eyes. The windows rattled loudly as the wind blew against them from outside, showing that the house wasn't exactly safe.

As the gang walked through the house, they came across a door which appeared to be leading to a basement. Beck breathed a sigh of relief, thanking God that there was somewhere safe they could shelter.

"C'mon, lets go down here," he told them.

"No," Cat whimpered as she clutched onto Jade.

"Why not?" Tori asked.

"Because!" Cat cried, "What happened last time! I don't want that to happen again!"

Beck went up to her and took her small hands in his own, "We'll be fine, I promise. It's our only option."

The redhead looked up at him for a moment before sighing in defeat, "Okay," she whispered sadly.

They made their way down into the basement and found that it wasn't too bad. It was small, but it looked much safer than the rickety house that sat above it. The walls and floor were made of concrete, there were several boxes filled with emergency items, and -just like last time- there were spare mattresses under the stairs.

Cat whimpered softly as she looked around at their surroundings, memories coming flooding back to her. Even Jade felt slightly uneasy as she was suddenly brought back to when the earthquake had struck, but perhaps it also had something to do with the searing pain in her arm.

"This is... nice..." Andre broke the silence and made them smile at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"It's better than nothing," Robbie pointed out, knocking on the solid wall beside him.

"Lets get something set up. Jade and I will go upstairs and see if there's any food we can steal, you guys try and make this place more... comfortable," Beck decided, taking Jade's free arm and going back up the stairs.

"Beck, you know I can't help you carry things," Jade pointed out as they reached the top of the stairs.

He smiled softly, "I know, but there might be some ice-packs in the fridge that could help with your arm."

They made their way into the kitchen and over to the large fridge-freezer in the corner. Beck opened the door and smiled as he found several blue ice-packs piled in the corner.

"Yes," Jade breathed in relief.

Beck grabbed the dishtowel hanging from the oven and lay it on the countertop beside him before piling some of the ice-packs into it and wrapping them up. "Give me your arm," he said, and Jade winced as she did her best to move her arm. Beck lay her arm on the countertop and carefully wrapped the dishtowel around it before tying it, "How's that?" he asked.

She nodded, "Better. Thanks," she breathed, looking up at him.

He smiled softly and dipped his head down to press his lips against hers. She sighed happily and reached up with her good arm to cup his jaw in her palm as the kiss deepened.

"I'm glad you're here," Beck breathed against her lips as he held her against the fridge, beginning to lose himself in the moment and temporarily forgetting where they were. Jade smiled in response and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Sorry to interrupt your little make-out session, but there _is _a hurricane headed towards us," a voice came from the doorway, ruining their moment.

The kiss broke and the couple turned to find Robbie leaning against the doorway with his arms folded and one eyebrow raised.

Beck chuckled and shook his head, "We'll be right down, Rob."

"Whatever you say, boss..." Robbie said doubtfully as he walked away.

Jade bit her lower lip to fight a giggle that was threatening to escape her.

It was certainly going to be an interesting stay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey kids!**

**Thanks for the reviews again, they really help me out!**

**I think all of the Bade shippers will enjoy the end of this chapter. I had the idea and decided to just throw it in!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

* * *

Jade and Beck returned back down to the basement a short while after Robbie had interrupted them, carrying bags of food they had managed to take from the kitchen of the farmhouse. During the time they were away, the rest of the gang had pulled out the mattresses and set them out across the floor before raiding in the many cardboard boxes which had been piled in one of the corners.

"Wow... cosy," Jade commented as she dropped her bag of food on the floor. The room actually did look kind of cosy, probably because of how small it was.

"We stole some blankets and pillows from the bedrooms," Tori smiled, nodding at the pile of pillows and blankets on top of one mattress.

"At least we have everything here and you don't have to go out like last time," Robbie pointed out to Beck, who shuddered at the memory of that night.

As everyone else continued to organize the small space, Jade noticed Cat sitting by herself in the corner on the far side of the room. She had a white blanket around her shoulders, which was big enough to cover her whole body, only her leg in it's pink cast sticking out from the bottom. Jade made her way over to her best friend and sat down beside her. Cat smiled softly up at her and let her inside the giant blanket.

"You okay?" Jade asked quietly, not wanting to draw attention to them.

Cat shrugged, "Not really. I just didn't want this to happen again," she sighed as she picked at her pink nail polish.

Jade frowned but nodded before reaching down and linking her pinky finger with Cat's, "We'll be okay. I promise."

The redhead turned to look at her best friend and managed a small smile before resting her head on Jade's shoulder and closing her eyes. Jade looked over at everyone else and caught Robbie's eye. He nodded at Cat with a concerned look on his face. Jade smiled softly and shook her head silently telling him that Cat would be okay.

* * *

"Man, that's some crazy wind," Andre sighed as he listened to the raging wind from above them. It was a few hours after they first arrived at the house, and they had heard the weather outside getting progressively worse as the hours passed.

"It's scary," Cat whimpered from across the room, hugging her blanket around her shoulders. Robbie wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into him, hugging her comfortingly. She sighed softly and snuggled her head into his chest, closing her eyes and trying to relax.

"Do you think it'll hit us tonight?" Tori asked, referring to the oncoming hurricane.

Beck shook his head, "The wind doesn't sound strong enough yet. Maybe... another day or two," he guessed - hoping he was right. Beside him, Jade was curled up under one of the larger blankets, nursing her injured arm with the ice-packs which had slowly begun to melt throughout the evening. She was attempting to sleep, but had no luck so far.

"How's your arm?" Beck asked as he lay back down beside her, pulling one side of the blanket over his body and reaching out to rest one arm across Jade's waist.

"Sore," Jade sighed as she rolled over to face him.

He pouted and stroked her hair away from her face, "It's not broken, is it?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so, nothing's popping out," she assured him with a smile.

He chuckled softly and pecked her lips, "Try and sleep, you look exhausted," he told her as she looked up at him with tired eyes. She sighed and nodded before shuffling closer to him and closing her eyes once again, hoping that sleep would overcome her finally.

Across the room, Andre's eyes scanned around the small room, taking in the surroundings, "Well... this beats being stuck at Nozu with Mrs Lee... that nut-ball..."

Tori giggled softly and nodded, "That _is_ true," she agreed, happy that she was at least with her friends this time around, even if they were stuck in the basement of a rickety old farmhouse.

Outside, the wind battered loudly against the walls of the house - signalling to the gang that it was only a matter of time.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and everyone was fast asleep - apart from Jade. She sat up on the mattress with her back against the concrete wall behind her. Her arm was killing her. The ice-packs had melted hours ago, ultimately becoming useless to her. She groaned as she attempted to move her arm, but had to admit that it felt the tiniest bit better than it had several hours ago.

Beside her, Beck was drifting in and out of sleep and had been for hours. He was way too tense to actually sleep properly - the back of his mind focused on what was going on outside and back home. So when he heard Jade groan again, he rolled over and sat up beside her.

"You okay?" he whispered, stroking her hair away from her neck.

She sighed, "It just hurts," she breathed, nodding to her arm.

He pouted and kissed her cheek, "I'll go see if there's another ice-pack," he told her before climbing off of the mattress and walking across the cold concrete floor.

"Be careful," she called softly as he walked up the stairs and out of the basement.

Beck returned several minutes later holding another blue ice-pack in his hands. He sat back down beside Jade and wrapped the ice-pack in the dishtowel that lay beside the mattress. Jade smiled as he tied it around her arm before he pulled the blanket back over them.

"It's just like before," she whispered as she looked at him in the dim light of the room.

He smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah, I just hope it ends better this time though."

She nodded and leaned in to press her lips to his. He smiled against her lips and eagerly deepened the kiss, carefully rolling on top of her. She giggled softly at his eagerness and brought her hand up to grab the base of his neck.

"Beck-" she breathed between kisses.

"What?" he whispered as he leaned down to press his lips to her neck.

"We shouldn't..." she began, but all rational thought was beginning to fly from her mind as Beck began to slide a hand down her side.

"We shouldn't what?" he teased as he pulled back to gaze down at her, completely aware of what he was doing to her.

Jade stared at him for a moment before a small, defeated smile appeared on her lips. She reached up with her good arm and pulled the blanket over their heads as she connected their lips passionately once again.

"Never mind..."

* * *

**;{)**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, everyone awoke before Beck and Jade - who were still curled up together underneath their blanket, exhausted from their _activities_ during the night. The rest of the gang were blissfully unaware of what their friends had been doing whilst they were sleeping, no one had heard them - luckily.

From where they were, it sounded like the wind had died down overnight, but they didn't want to take any chances whatsoever. None of them knew what actually waited for them outside. But it was safe to say that each of them were terrified to find out. They felt so cut off from the world, not evening having their cellphones after leaving them in the RV which now lay abandoned outside in the field. And to make matters worse, none of them knew how their families were doing.

"What do we have for breakfast?" Cat asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes - having just woken up from a semi-peaceful nights sleep.

Tori scrambled around in the plastic bags beside her mattress, "Umm... bread, bagels..."

"Ooh! Bagel please!" Cat squeaked excitedly, making Tori smile and toss the bag of bagels to the redhead across the room. Cat opened the bag and immediately began to eat, settling her rumbling stomach which had been keeping her awake for hours.

"Hey, I wonder if there's a radio we could tune into... Like last time," Robbie thought out loud as he looked around the room.

"There's probably one upstairs," Andre said as he spread jam onto a slice of bread.

"I'll go look," Robbie decided, standing up from the mattress and stretching his tired muscles.

"I'll come," Tori said as she also stood up.

"Be careful," Cat called as they began to climb the stairs, hoping that the house above them was still somewhat safe enough to go into.

Beneath their blanket, Beck and Jade had only just begun to wake up. Jade awoke first and quickly adjusted her tank-top that she had haphazardly thrown on during the night along with her underwear. She yawned tiredly and buried her face into Beck's bare chest, making him chuckle softly.

"Morning," he whispered, quiet enough so the rest of the group wouldn't hear them.

"Mmm," Jade hummed in response, not even opening her eyes.

"Last night was fun," he breathed into her ear as his fingers traced patterns on her exposed thigh which was thrown over his waist.

She managed a tired giggle and nodded, feeling a blush beginning to rise within her cheeks. As she leaned up to press her lips to his, her stomach let out a loud rumble - effectively ruining the moment. She laughed softly before removing the blanket from over her head, feeling the cool air of the basement hit her heated skin.

"Well look who's up," Andre smirked with a knowing smile.

Jade did her best to glare at him as she sat up, leaning her back against the wall before Beck joined her, doing the same.

"Did you kids have fun?" Andre continued with a laugh as he took a bite out of his bread.

"Dude..." Beck chuckled, shaking his head but not denying it.

"What do you mean? They were sleeping," Cat said, confused as ever.

Andre chuckled, "They weren't sleeping, little red. They were-"

"So! What's for breakfast?" Jade cut him off with another glare as Cat's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"We found a radio!" Robbie announced as he and Tori walked back down the stairs from the house. In his hands, Robbie held a small, black radio that looked like it had been around for longer than they had. He placed it in the middle of the room and turned it on.

"What's it like outside?" Beck asked as he pulled on his white v-neck before leaning against the wall and pulling Jade to him, letting her rest her head on his chest.

"It's so dark, it honestly looks like the apocalypse," Tori told them as she sat back down beside Andre. Cat pouted and rest her chin on her knees which were pulled up to her chest.

The radio played softly in the background as the group waited for an announcement of any kind, just anything to let them know what was going on outside. It brought back memories for Beck, Robbie, Cat and Jade from when they were trapped the first time. The days and nights they spent huddled around the radio waiting for news. Finally, after ten minutes of old eighties music, an announcement floated through the air of the basement.

The hurricane was fast approaching and would arrive any day now. Until it hit, the weather would get progressively worse and no one was to go outside for any reason, it was just way too dangerous. Winds were getting to almost 150mph and several areas had begun to flood already. It wasn't looking good for the state of California.

"Well... that's depressing..." Tori sighed as the announcement ended and the music began playing once again.

"At least we're safe?" Robbie offered as he wrapped an arm around Cat's shoulders, pulling her close to him for comfort.

"What about your RV?" Andre asked Beck, whose eyes grew sad.

"There's nothing we can do now, it's gone," he sighed. Jade frowned and nuzzled his neck lovingly, sharing his pain.

"All our stuff is in there," Cat said sadly.

"Maybe... we could run out and get it?" Tori suggested hopefully.

Jade's eyebrows furrowed, "Are you insane? We just got told to not go outside under any circumstance!" she cried, frustrated at the brunette who sat across the room.

"I'm just trying to help!" Tori yelled.

"How will risking our lives help anything here?" Jade yelled back, unable to believe what Tori had just suggested. She felt Beck squeezing her arm softly, trying to calm her down.

"Relax!" Robbie cried, "Fighting won't help anything either, just calm down."

Jade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to relax. He was right, this wasn't helping anything whatsoever. Silence fell in the small basement for several minutes, the only sound being the wind from outside.

Cat suddenly gasped several minutes later, breaking the silence, "Oh!" she cried before turning to Beck and Jade with a smile, "I know what you guys were doing..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, kids!**

**This chapter was killer for me to write and I don't really like how it turned out... but oh well!**

**Enjoy (if you can)**

**xoxo**

* * *

"My god, I've never been so bored," Tori groaned loudly as she sat on the bottom step of the stairs leading down to the basement. It was true, there was absolutely nothing she could do to cure her boredom. The radio was still playing softly in the background, providing some entertainment from time to time.

"Well..." Beck sighed in response, "There's not much we _can_ do." He looked down and smiled softly as he found Jade fast asleep with the blanket pulled up around her shoulders. He softly brushed her hair away from her face, smiling amusedly as she wrinkled her nose in her sleep.

"We could have at least chosen a house that had, I don't know - an arcade in the basement," Robbie joked, trying to lighten the mood a little and cheer his friends up - everyone had become rather miserable.

"What're we gonna do when it hits?" Cat spoke up as she picked away at her chipped nails, referring to the oncoming hurricane.

"Hide under the stairs and hope for the best," Beck shrugged.

"We'll figure something out," Robbie assured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I wonder what happened to the people who lived here," Tori thought aloud as she looked up at the ceiling above her.

"They probably left a while ago," Andre chipped in as he rummaged in one of the cardboard boxes that were shoved under the stairs.

"I hope they're okay, they seem nice," Cat smiled.

Beck frowned, "You don't know them, Cat."

"I know! But their house is nice, so that means they're nice too," she explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world, making Beck smile in amusement. That was one thing he had always loved about the little redhead - she never judged anyone and thought the best of people. She just lives a beautiful, simple life. The world needed more people like Caterina Valentine.

"Hey look! I found some cards," Andre suddenly cried in triumph, holding up a small pack of playing cards which he had found in the cardboard box, buried underneath all kinds of junk.

"Finally!" Tori cried as she stood up from the step and stretched her tired muscles, "Something to do."

Andre opened the pack, eager to finally engage in an activity other than listening to the radio. But when he pulled the cards out, he was disappointed to find that they weren't real playing cards - they were Animal Snap cards. "Are you kidding me?" he sighed, holding up a card with a pink cartoon pig on it.

Cat gasped loudly, "Yay!" she cried excitedly, making them laugh. Andre chuckled and shook his head before he chucked the pack of animal cards over to Cat, who excitedly began to go through them - giggling every so often at the pictures of animals.

Robbie watched her with an amused smile on his face, "You're too cute," he whispered in her ear.

She giggled and a blush began to fill her cheeks, turning them the same colour as her hair, "You're silly," she whispered back. He made a funny face and brushed her hair away from her face before pressing a kiss to her temple.

* * *

Later that day, Cat sat down beside Jade on her mattress after noticing that her best friend hadn't been very talkative throughout the day, which was unusual for someone who was usually so outspoken. Jade had sat in the corner by herself for most of the day, not really interacting with the group unless she was asked a question.

"You okay?" Cat asked as she sat down, pulling the blanket over her legs to keep warm.

Jade sighed and chewed on her lower lip for a moment - an anxious habit she'd developed. Should she tell Cat what was going through her mind? Or should she just shrug it off and tell her that everything was fine - when in reality, she was freaking out inside. "Come to the bathroom with me," she whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear them.

The redhead nodded and let her friend grab her wrist before she was pulled up and dragged across the room - carefully because of her cast - towards the tiny little bathroom which hid in the corner. Jade entered first and flicked the light on before she pulled Cat in after her, locking the door behind them. She closed the lid on the toilet and sat down, burying her face in her hands.

Cat frowned and sa down in front of Jade, stretching her plastered leg out, "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, reaching up to gently wrap her hands around Jade's forearms, squeezing comfortingly. It was a rare thing to see Jade show such emotion, so Cat was understandably concerned immediately.

Jade sighed loudly into her hands, "You have to promise that you won't repeat anything to anyone," she begged, her eyes pleading.

Cat nodded, "Of course," she whispered, her eyes wide and understanding as she looked up at her best friend from her position on the concrete floor. Above them, the lone lightbulb swung from the ceiling - creating an unsteady stream of light in the tiny room.

Jade was silent for a few minutes, as if she was trying to find a place to begin. She tried to organize her thoughts, but they just remained jumbled about in her head. Finally, she spoke, "Y'know last night, when Beck and I..." she trailed off, her voice extremely quiet in case anyone happened to be listening in from outside the wooden door. Cat nodded in response, wondering where she was going with this.

"Well, we didn't use any... protection," Jade breathed out hurriedly as her mind raced at a million miles per second, "And my pills are in the RV..."

Cat's eyes widened, suddenly understanding her best friend's worry as the situation made sense in her head, "So... there's a chance you could get..." she trailed off.

Jade nodded, "I might be pregnant."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuun!**

**Please don't automatically switch off at the word 'pregnant', I promise this won't be just another 'Jade gets pregnant' story!**

**Stay with me :{)**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

The bathroom was completely silent after Jade revealed her problem to her best friend. Cat sat on the floor in front of the toilet, idly tracing patterns on her cast as she took in the information. Jade sat silently on the closed toilet, her face still buried in her hands as it had been for the past ten minutes. Her mind was racing at a thousand miles per second.

"I don't think you'll get pregnant," Cat whispered, looking up at her best friend.

"But there's a chance that I could," Jade stated, not removing her head from her hands.

Cat sighed, "Are you _sure_ that you didn't use any... y'know..."

Jade huffed out a humourless laugh and nodded, "Oh yeah, everything is back in the RV. And last night wasn't the first time we forgot protection..."

Cat frowned as she tried to think.

"Our first night on the road, when we stopped at that gas station for the night," Jade filled her in.

Cat's eyebrows raised, "I didn't even know."

Jade chuckled, "We were quiet."

"You need to talk to Beck," Cat told her seriously as she stood up to lean against the small sink, stretching out her leg before it became stiff and sore.

"No. No, I can't, Cat," Jade panicked, looking up at the redhead, her eyes wide with worry.

"You have to! He has to know!" Cat insisted.

Just as Jade went to argue back, there was a soft knock at the door - immediately silencing both girls inside the bathroom. "Who's there?" Cat called softly, not wanting to draw any attention to themselves.

"It's Tori, can I come in?" Tori's voice came from the other side of the door.

Jade sighed and buried her head back in her hands defeatedly. Cat took that as a sign to let the brunette inside. She unlocked the door and hurriedly pulled Tori inside before locking the door behind her immediately. Tori frowned in confusion at Cat's actions but then turned and saw Jade. She looked between her friends.

"Is everything okay?" she asked warily.

"Do I look okay?" Jade snapped, not even bothering to look up at the brunette. She then sighed several moments later and brought her head up, "No," she said softly, "Everything is not okay."

Tori frowned and sat down on the floor beside Cat who had reassumed her previous position in front of Jade. "What's wrong?" Tori asked, looking up at Jade with concerned eyes.

Jade opened her mouth to explain but couldn't find the words. She looked at Cat for help, who gladly took over - reaching up and taking Jade's hand in her own small one.

"There's a chance Jade could be pregnant," the redhead whispered, making Jade whimper.

Tori's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. She was silent for a moment before she finally spoke again, "Beck's?" she confirmed.

Jade's eyes narrowed, "Well duh!" she cried rudely before softening up once again, "Sorry, I'm just freaking," she breathed.

"How did this happen? Y'know, if it has actually happened," Tori asked.

"We forgot to use protection two times in less than a week," Jade sighed, cursing her teenage hormones and stupidity.

"And Beck doesn't know," Tori confirmed.

Jade nodded silently in response, drawing patterns on the back of Cat's hand which she held tightly in her own.

"You need to tell him," Cat whispered again.

Jade sighed, "I know. God, he's going to hate me."

"He can't. He's just as responsible as you are," Tori assured her.

"Do you want us to go get him?" asked Cat.

Jade's heart leapt into her throat and she shook her head quickly, "No. I'll tell him later on. I just... need time."

They nodded in understanding and stood up from the floor as Jade stood from the toilet. She ran her hands over her face before Tori opened the door and they walked out of the tiny bathroom. As they exited, the boys immediately looked over to them - their faces frowning in confusion as they wondered what exactly was going on with the girls.

Jade collapsed back down onto her mattress and pulled the blanket over her body, snuggling into it. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and forget about everything for a little while. But as she closed her eyes, she felt another body sit down beside her.

"Hey," a soft voice whispered into her ear, making her wince internally. Her eyes opened and she found her boyfriend's handsome face smiling down at her. "Everything okay?" he asked, stroking her hair away from her face. She just nodded in response, not trusting herself to speak in fear of blurting everything out right away.

Beck moved under the blanket and snuggled up beside her. A small smile appeared on Jade's lips for a split second until one of Beck's large tan hands rest on her stomach as if he already knew. She didn't say anything. She was waiting for the perfect time.

* * *

Later on, Jade awoke from her nap and sat up on the mattress, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Beck was lying beside her, wide awake and staring at the ceiling. Jade looked across the basement and found Cat looking at her. The redhead nodded at her best friend, signalling that it was time. Jade knew Cat was right - she had to tell Beck now.

"Can I talk to you?" Jade whispered in her boyfriend's ear. He frowned confusedly but nodded and let her pull him from the mattress and across the room into the bathroom. He leaned against the concrete wall as Jade closed the door and locked it behind them.

"Uh oh, you're not breaking up with me, are you?" he joked lightly with a boyish smile. But that smile disappeared as Jade turned around, revealing her serious face. Beck frowned, "Babe? Is everything okay?"

Jade sighed and felt tears appear in her eyes. Beck's eyebrows knit together and he moved closer to her, resting his hands on her waist, "You're scaring me, baby," he whispered, brushing away a tear as it slipped down her cheek.

This was it. She was about to ruin his life. She was sure of it.

Jade's mouth opened and before she knew it, the words were pouring out.

"I might be pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

Jade's heart pounded loudly in her chest as the words left her mouth. She leaned against the wooden door behind her and looked up at her boyfriend's handsome face as she waited for his reaction. She didn't have to wait long. As soon as the words were out, Beck's hands dropped from her waist and fell limply to his side in shock. Jade chewed on her bottom lip as she waited for a response.

Beck's eyebrows suddenly furrowed together as if he was confused, "What do you mean by '_might_'?"

"I mean I'm not sure, I don't exactly carry pregnancy tests around," she replied with a raised eyebrow.

Beck sighed and ran a hand through his tousled hair, "How?" he breathed as his mind worked backwards.

"Last night - no protection. First night on the road - no protection. I could be pregnant, Beck," she filled him in, crossing her arms over her chest as she tried to get used to the whole idea. Beck shook his head and sighed again as his mind raced. Jade frowned, "Are you mad?"

He looked up at her and moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "No, baby. I'm not mad, just... shocked," he told her, hugging her tightly.

Jade rest her head against his chest and closed her eyes, "What do we do now?"

"There's nothing we can do - we just have to wait until we're out of here to find out," he whispered into her hair.

Jade sighed and nodded, hoping that nothing bad would happen to them for the rest of the time they were stuck in the basement, especially if there was a tiny baby beginning to grow inside of her. Shivers ran down her spine at that thought - there could be something _growing_ inside of her.

Beck reached down and tilted her chin upwards to press a kiss to her lips before pulling back and gazing down into her eyes, "I love you," he breathed.

A small smile appeared on Jade's lips before she automatically replied, "I love you too."

After taking a few more minutes to themselves, the couple emerged from the tiny bathroom. Out of the corner of her eye, Jade could see Cat looking at them expectantly. The redhead smiled to herself as she found Beck and Jade's hands laced tightly together, showing that things had gone better than Jade had originally expected.

"They're about to make an announcement," Tori spoke up after sharing a knowing look with Cat across the room. Everyone moved to gather around the small radio, ready to hear the news. Beck and Jade sat down together and Cat moved beside Jade, linking her hand tightly with her best friend who smiled at her. But that smile faded as the announcement began.

The hurricane was fast approaching and was only a few miles away from where they were sheltered. They only had maybe... a few hours to prepare themselves before it hit them, and it would hit them hard.

"What do we do now?" Cat whimpered from behind her hands.

The group fell silent as they tried to think of any possible plan that would keep them safe during the oncoming hurricane.

"Well..." Robbie started, making the group turn to look at him hopefully, "This place _is_ made out of concrete, plus we're underground so I think we're quite safe already," he said positively.

"True," Andre agreed, "But I don't want to take any chances."

"What if we get under the stairs? That might be safer," Beck suggested, looking at the small space underneath the stairs.

Tori nodded, "That could work."

"We could shelter under the mattresses too - for extra protection," Jade spoke up.

After agreeing that that's what they would do, the group worked together to move everything under the stairs as quickly as they could, working against time to get everything done before disaster hit them. Once everything was squeezed under, somehow, everyone managed to fit inside. It was perfect.

"Cosy," Jade wrinkled her nose as she was squeezed against the concrete wall behind her as Beck moved beside her.

"It's better than nothing," Robbie pointed out as he wrapped his arms around Cat after adjusting the mattress behind him - closing the gap between the rest of the basement and their little hiding place.

"I hope everyone went to the bathroom before because no one's getting out," Andre joked, lightening the atmosphere as everyone chuckled in response.

* * *

About an hour or so later, the winds audibly picked up and the gang knew that the hurricane was literally just outside, waiting to destroy everything that stood in it's path.

"I'm scared," Cat whimpered as she curled into Robbie, trying to make herself as small as possible but finding hard due to her cast.

"We'll be okay, Cat. It'll be over soon," Beck told her, reaching across Jade to rub the redhead's waist.

"What are we going to do when we get out?" Tori asked, adjusting her position as her legs suddenly went numb.

Beck sighed, "I have no idea. Try to get the car and the RV standing again? We'll figure something out," he guessed.

"I just want to go home," Cat sighed, playing with the buttons on Robbie's plaid shirt.

"We'll be home soon," Robbie whispered to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he hugged her tightly to his body. He wanted to protect her as much as he could, especially after what happened last time. He refused to let Cat get hurt again, it would kill him if anything happened to her this time around.

Above them, they could hear the wind getting louder and stronger as the minutes went by. Suddenly, they began to hear the windows of the house beginning to smash before a loud bang sounded out from upstairs. Their hearts raced in their chests as they huddled together and held on to each other and anything they could find.

"Here we go," Beck gulped, holding Jade tightly to his body as he lay over her, doing his best to protect her and - potentially - their baby.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey kids!**

**Here comes the hurricane! I finished this at around midnight last night, so I apologise in advance if there are lots of spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**On a separate note: I had the Fairly Odd Parents theme song stuck in my head the entire time I was trying to write this, so needless to say... I couldn't really concentrate, hehe!**

**Also! I have a quick question for you guys: if I set up a little Q&A session, would anyone be interested? You could ask me absolutely anything about me, my stories... anything! **

**Let me know :)**

**Love!**

**xoxo**

* * *

The rickety old farmhouse shook violently as the hurricane moved quickly towards it. The windows had blown out already and many bits of the roof had begun flying away, being sucked up by the hurricane - just like everything else that happened to get in its way. Down in the basement, the six teenagers clung to each other desperately as they braced themselves for the impact of the hurricane. They could hear the house beginning to collapse above them and they knew they couldn't do anything but hope and wait.

Cat whimpered loudly as she huddled into Robbie, silently cursing her cast covered leg which prevented her from making herself as small as possible. Robbie held her tightly to him, wrapping his arms around her and covering her small body with his. Cat squeezed her eyes shut as there was a particularly loud noise from above them. Robbie leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers, "You're okay, I've got you," he whispered.

Suddenly, a large crash sounded from above them as the house began to fall apart. The walls were ripped away from each other violently in one swift motion. All that the teenagers could hear were trumendous crashes and booms - they had no idea what was happening above them, and they weren't sure if they wanted to find out any time soon.

"Oh my god," Tori breathed as her hands grasped onto the mattress above her, begging that they were safe enough. Even if they weren't, there wasn't anything they could do. A hand slipped into one of hers and she smiled softly as she realised it was Andre. He smiled reassuringly at her and squeezed her hand tightly in his own. Tori couldn't help but notice the butterflies that appeared in her stomach, but she pushed them aside, knowing that there was a much bigger issue at the moment.

Beck held tightly onto Jade as he did his best to listen out for any signs of the house collapsing. His heart stopped when he heard the first rumble - a sure sign that the house was seconds away from coming down on top of them. He knew he had to act quickly.

"Get into the corner! Now!" he yelled over the crashes and the deafening sound of the wind.

Immediately, everyone shuffled closer to the corner where Beck and Jade were huddled. Tori and Andre dragged their mattress over and pulled it over everyone's heads for extra protection. Jade reached over and grasped Cat's hand in her own as she heard the redhead whimper from beside Beck. Cat squeezed Jade's hand tightly, refusing to let go until everything was over.

The teenagers huddled together as the house collasped above them and they were unable to believe that this was happening to them. Despite being stuck in the basement, part of them thought that the hurricane would either just disappear or avoid them completely by some miracle. But no. Here they are in the middle of a hurricane, sheltering under some stairs and mattresses.

Suddenly, a deafening noise exploded as the house finally collapsed around them. The entire farmhouse and its contents lay in piles of rubble inside the basement. The stairs above the gang began to shake unnervingly, and the teenagers prayed that they would hold out for just a little longer. But just as they prayed, part of the stairs went flying across the basement and crashing into the concrete wall on the other side.

"Oh god!" Jade cried, burying her head further into Beck's neck as she began to feel wind on her forehead - letting her know she wasn't as protected as she would like to be.

"It's okay, it's almost over!" Beck yelled over the wind, hoping that he was right.

Andre suddenly cried out in pain as something landed on his exposed ankle, which he didn't realise had been poking out from under the mattress. He didn't know what had landed on him, but it was extremely heavy whatever it was.

"Are you okay?" Tori gasped from beside him, bringing her legs up beside her. He nodded in response and dug his fingers into the mattress to both fight the pain and keep it above them. He would deal with his ankle once they were safe and out of there.

Just as the wind seemed to die down, the mattress Robbie was fighting to hold on to was suddenly ripped away from behind him and flew across the room like the stairs. Cat screamed loudly in terror and held onto Robbie for dear life. Behind her, Beck managed to wrap an arm around her waist to anchor both of them down.

But moments later, everything suddenly fell quiet. The wind died down, the crashing and bangs stopped, Cat's screaming stopped, and everything went completely silent. It was almost as if nothing had ever happened and that they were still waiting for the hurricane to hit. It was just silent.

Beck was the first to make a move and emerge from underneath the mattress which lay above their heads. As his head appeared, he suddenly felt cold rain falling on his face. He looked around and found complete devastation. The entire farmhouse lay in the middle of the basement in a pile of rubble. He sighed and then coughed as dust entered his lungs.

"It's safe," he coughed, "It's over."

All at once, everyone slowly began to emerge from their hiding place. They threw the mattress away and pulled themselves up and out from underneath the stairs, doing their best to climb onto the piles of rubble which lay around them and covered the entire floor.

"Whoa," Jade breathed as they made their way out of their hiding spot.

Beck turned to her and leaned in, "You good?" he checked, his eyes flickering briefly down to her stomach. She smiled softly and nodded in response, but jumped in fright as Andre cried out in pain, causing everyone to turn in shock.

"His ankle's stuck!" Tori cried.

Robbie looked around and winced as he realised what had happened. The bottom two steps had been ripped away and the ceiling had collapsed on Andre's exposed ankle, followed by several pieces of furniture from the rooms above. Robbie and Beck climbed over and began ripping everything away quickly, desperate to help Andre and get out of there.

Andre slowly and carefully pulled himself free and limped out from under the stairs, "I'm good, lets get out of here," he groaned as pain shot up from his ankle and through his leg.

The gang nodded and slowly and carefully began to make their way over the rubble - with Robbie carrying Cat, knowing she wouldn't be able to climb with her leg in its cast - before making their way up what was left of the stairs, none of them knowing what awaited them outside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey kids!**

**It took me forever to write this chapter and I'm still not that happy with it, but oh well...**

**Try to enjoy!**

**xoxo**

* * *

After emerging from the basement, the teenagers were glad to feel the cool breeze of fresh air meet their skin and enter their lungs after being stuck underground for so long. The freezing cold rain was also a nice feeling as it washed away the dust and dirt from their skin. The sky was dark, but it was easy enough to see what was left around them. The farmhouse had been completely demolished and there was barely anything left standing.

"Whoa," Tori breathed as she clutched onto Andre - both for comfort and to help him stand. Her long hair whipped into her face as a gust of wind passed her.

"It's like... a ghost town," Cat commented as Robbie set her down on her feet. Her wide brown eyes looked around at the emptiness that surrounded them. There were no cars on the road several feet away from them. It was completely dead... like a horror movie.

Jade pulled her hair out of her face and held it behind her ear as she looked around the field. Her heart suddenly stopped before it leaped with hope, "No way," she breathed as a smile appeared on her face, causing Beck to look down at her in confusion. She pointed to the distance and he followed her hand to what she had seen, causing a smile to also spread across his face.

His RV was pinned between two sturdy looking trees which had survived the hurricane. The mobile home had clearly been blown from its original spot, but must have landed near the trees and then subsequently been pinned between them for the rest of the storm. But then, Beck's eyes flickered over a little and he laughed in disbelief. His car was in the same predicament - except it was pinned between the road barrier and the RV.

"Oh my god!" Cat cried happily, pushing her hair behind her ears to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Someone must be looking out for us," Robbie smiled, looking up at the sky as the rain fell upon his face.

"Okay, that's unreal," Andre spoke up as he looked in the distance, momentarily forgetting the shooting pain in his ankle.

The gang made their way across the field to where the car and RV lay, constantly keeping their eyes on them in case they disappeared like a cruel magic trick. The rain started to pick up more and they wanted nothing more than to be curled up in the RV and get dried off.

Once they approached the vehicles, Beck yanked open the door of the RV and went inside first. Everything was tossed around and out of place, but other than that it was completely fine - thank god for bullet-proof windows. It would take a while to get everything back to normal, but at least it was still standing. That was the main thing.

"Everyone get inside, Robbie and I will try to get this connected back up to the car and get us out of here," Beck called as everyone piled into the RV, desperate to get into a warm and dry place and out of the cold wind and rain.

"Home sweet home," Jade sighed as she helped Cat inside after Tori and Andre before closing the door behind them.

Andre lay out on the couch, stretching his leg out to try and dull the pain in his ankle. Tori sat down beside him and pulled the pillows back onto the couch, piling them up and telling Andre to rest his ankle upon them. Jade dragged the pillows and blankets back up onto the bed before climbing in with Cat and curling up, unable to believe that the RV had survived the hurricane. Robbie was right, someone really must be looking out for them. They all gasped as the RV suddenly jerked forward in a sudden motion before they could feel it beginning to move out of its hiding place and out onto the field.

"We're moving!" Tori cried as she looked out the window and watched their surroundings slowly pass by.

"Yay!" Cat cheered softly from beneath her blanket, snuggling into the soft pillow beneath her head.

Just as it started moving again, the RV came to a stop and moments later, Beck and Robbie entered with smiles on their faces.

"Success!" Beck announced happily, he could barely believe that his RV had survived the hurricane. It was truly a miracle.

"So what's the plan now?" Andre asked as he looked over at them from his position on the couch.

"Well first I need to find something to tape over the broken car windows, but once that's done we're gonna keep driving until we find a hotel or something - just some place we can stay for the night," Beck told them.

After searching for a few moments, Beck managed to find some trash bags underneath his bed and an almost finished roll of duct-tape. "We'll get this done and then we'll be on our way. We're gonna take turns driving," Beck said, motioning to himself and Robbie.

"Be careful," Cat called from her position on the bed. The guys nodded before leaving the RV and securely closing the door behind them.

Several minutes later, the RV jerked forward and began moving across the field behind the car. It wasn't a smooth ride across the field, but once they emerged out onto the empty road, it went back to normal. The rain became heavier and battered against the RV's windows, but it provided a soothing sound - causing both Tori and Andre to fall asleep together on the couch - getting some much needed and deserved rest.

Across on the bed, Cat and Jade were buried underneath several blankets, trying to stay warm. Their damp clothes stuck to their bodies, but there was nothing they could do since they had no idea where their clothes were in the mess of the RV. Their pinky fingers were interlocked tightly as they lay together.

"How're you doing?" Cat whispered, hinting to the last conversation they had in the bathroom of the basement.

Jade sighed, "I don't know, just... anxious," she breathed looking down into the redhead's eyes as she thought about the potential life which could be growing inside of her right that minute.

Cat nodded, "Maybe we could stop at a store or something? You could get a test," she suggested, doing her best to help. She didn't want Jade going through this alone.

Jade managed a small smile, "Maybe. I just want to know, y'know?"

The redhead nodded and squeezed her best friend's pinkie with her own, letting her know that she was there for her no matter what. She couldn't imagine Jade being pregnant - she always expressed her hatred of little kids. But maybe it would be different with her own baby - her own baby that she and Beck had made. Cat smiled softly as she imagined it - their baby would be the cutest.

"What're you gonna do if you are?" Cat asked a few moments later, looking up into Jade's ice-blue eyes.

Jade shook her head, "I have no idea, Cat. I really don't."

* * *

**Meh... **

**One last thing! I've gotten a few questions about one of my other stories; 'Save Me'. **

**I probably won't be continuing it since I have absolutely no inspiration for it whatsoever. So unless I suddenly get hit with a great idea, it's just going to stay as it is.**

**Sorry kids! Don't hate me too much!**

**Love**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heeeey kids!**

**It took me a while to make the final decision over Jade's possible pregnancy, so I hope the final decision is okay with everyone ;)**

**Also! For this Q&A, if anyone has any questions about anything, just leave them in a review and I'll post the answers with the next chapter! Ask me anything you want, seriously! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Several hours later, the RV suddenly came to a stop - causing the three girls and Andre to suddenly jolt awake from their peaceful dreams. Tori was the first to sit up and stretch before looking out the window beside her. A smile spread across her face as she found the bright lights of a gas station a few feet away. It was still raining heavily, but it looked as if there was no wind at all - which was a good thing. The door to the RV opened and revealed Robbie and Beck who were slightly damp from rushing from the car back to the RV.

"We're at a gas station and it looks as if there's a hotel a few miles ahead, so if anyone wants to get food or go to the bathroom, now's the time to do it," Beck told them as he haphazardly tied his hair up with the hair-tie around his wrist.

Robbie helped Cat out of bed and out of the RV as Tori helped Andre up before doing the same. Jade waited until Tori and Andre disappeared before climbing out of the bed and standing up, "I'm gonna buy a pregnancy test," she told her boyfriend as she adjusted her skirt, grimacing as the damp denim clung to her tights.

"Are you sure?" Beck asked, his eyes searching hers.

She nodded, "I can't wait any longer, it's killing me," she whispered, running a hand through her hair.

Beck nodded and took her hand before leading her out of the RV. They ran across the parking lot through the rain and into the small building. Cheesy elevator music played softly through the store and an employee sat behind the desk, popping his gum loudly. They wandered around the small store until they found the tiny section for pregnancy tests. Jade grabbed the first one she found and held it tightly in her hand.

"You go pay for that, I'll get some food and things," Beck told her, turning his body to hide what Jade was holding as Andre and Robbie wandered round the corner. Jade nodded and quickly walked over to the check-out. The employee boredly scanned the box through and Jade threw whatever money she found in her pocket at him, not bothering to wait for change. She shoved the box up her sleeve and rushed out of the store, running across the parking lot and back into the RV. Sighing as she noticed she was the first one back, she sat down on the bed and shoved the box under the pillow before exhaling in relief - glad that no one saw her.

Back in the gas station, Robbie and Cat wandered around the shelves. Cat held several pieces of candy in her hands - mostly chocolate. Robbie chuckled as she reached out and grabbed another chocolate bar from the shelf.

"Are you sure you'll have enough room in your bra for all that candy?" he teased. Cat giggled loudly and playfully whacked his chest, making him chuckle and press a kiss to her forehead as they walked through the store. "I'm glad we're out of there," he spoke up a few moments later, referring to the basement they had sheltered in for the past few days.

"Why?" Cat asked as she grabbed some Gummy Bears from the shelf beside her.

Robbie quickly glanced around before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. His hand gently cupped her cheek as their lips moved together sweetly. He pulled away a few moments later and smiled softly down at her.

"So I can do that without everyone staring at us," he breathed, pecking her lips once more before they moved up to the check-out desk.

After pacing the RV for several minutes, Jade jumped in fright as the door opened again and everyone piled back inside. Beck and Robbie dumped their bags of food by the door before leaving again, running round to the car and jumping in before driving out of the gas station.

"Did you get a... y'know..." Cat whispered to Jade as they lay on the bed.

Jade glanced over to Tori and Andre and noticed that they were deep in conversation, before turning back to Cat and nodding. She lifted the pillow beneath them and dragged the box out just enough so Cat could see it.

"I'm doing it tonight, I just want to know," Jade breathed, linking her hands and resting them on her stomach as her mind raced.

"Do you want me there when you find out?" Cat asked, hoping she would say yes.

Jade nodded, "Please," she whispered, turning her head to look at her best friend. Cat smiled softly and nodded, nuzzling her forehead against Jade's comfortingly.

* * *

About an hour later, they had arrived at the nearest hotel and had managed to scrape together enough money to stay for one night. They took three rooms right next door to each other - Jade and Beck in one, Cat and Robbie in the next, and Tori and Andre in the last. It was a nice hotel, cosy, and although it wasn't exactly five stars by any means, it would do for one night - and it was much better than the basement they had been confined to.

Jade stood in the middle of hers and Beck's room holding the pregnancy test in her hands. She flipped the box over continuously - displaying her nerves. Her heart raced in her chest and pounded loudly in her ears.

"Are you doing it now?" Beck asked from his position on the bed.

She sighed and nodded, "Might as well. Can you go get Cat? I want her here," she requested before turning and going into the small bathroom behind her. She ripped open the box and pulled the test out. Her eyes read over the instructions a hundred times before she followed them, grimacing as she did so. After thoroughly cleaning her hands and flushing the toilet, she emerged out of the bathroom and found Cat and Beck standing there.

"We have to wait for three minutes," she breathed, sitting down sideways on Beck's lap. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and hugged her to him, letting her rest her chin on his head.

"I'm nervous," Cat breathed after a moment of silence as she sat down on the chair at the small dressing table.

"Why are _you_ nervous?" Jade asked confusedly.

Cat smiled softly, "Because no one's going to be prepared for the amount of cuteness this baby will bring to the world," she giggled softly behind her hand. Jade couldn't fight the smile that appeared on her lips and Beck chuckled softly, shaking his head amusedly in response as his fingers traced patterns on Jade's thigh. Jade and Cat reached out and caught each other's hand, both of them squeezing tightly.

"I think that's almost three minutes," Beck spoke up a few minutes later.

Jade's heart leapt into her throat and she stood up, dropping Cat's hand as she made her way over to the bathroom. She took a deep breath and walked over to where the small white stick lay on the closed toilet lid. She reached out and picked it up, closing her eyes as she prepared herself to look. Her eyes opened and she looked down, finding one word staring up at her.

'Pregnant'.

* * *

**:O**

**One more thing: I made a trailer for the sequel to Not As Safe As We Thought... would anyone like to see it? ;)**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey kids!**

**I know some people really aren't happy at the fact that Jade is pregnant, but I couldn't have all that build-up to it and then have it turn out that she's not pregnant.**

**Anyway, here's a quick little chapter for you guys! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Jade could feel her legs shaking underneath her and she grabbed onto the sink in front of her to steady herself. Her eyes were glued to the small word which had appeared on the stick, and was now beginning to spin around her head.

Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant. _Pregnant. _**Pregnant.**

"Jade?"

She faintly heard Cat's voice calling her softly from the room, but her eyes stayed glued to the stick in her hand. Her heart was beating loudly and quickly in her chest and she could feel the blood beginning to rush away from her head. She knew that if she didn't sit down soon, she would pass out cold on the bathroom floor.

"Baby," Beck's soft voice came from beside her before she felt his hand gently take her arm and lead her over to the bed so she could sit down. Her legs gave out and she collapsed down onto the comfortable bed beneath her. Beck sat down beside her and took the small stick from her sweaty and shaking hand, examining it himself.

"Is it..." Cat squeaked from behind her hand.

A small smile manifested on Beck's face and he nodded, "Yeah... we're having a baby," he breathed, unable to believe it himself. Cat squealed loudly and clapped excitedly, unable to contain or control her excitement for her best friends.

Jade, on the other hand, was extremely quiet as she sat next to Beck. Her hand slowly slid to her belly and her head began to spin. There was a baby inside of her. A real baby. A real baby that she and Beck had made together. She couldn't believe it. She didn't know how to feel.

Cat turned to Jade and smiled sadly, reaching over and resting a hand on her best friend's knee, "You okay?" she asked.

Jade's eyes suddenly met Cat's as she snapped out of her reverie. She sighed and nodded slowly, "Yeah, I mean... I guess I was kind of expecting it," she breathed. And it was true - there was _no_ way that she couldn't have been pregnant after not using protection twice in a row. She silently cursed herself again for forgetting, especially since she and Beck had been so careful in the past.

Beck's hand linked with hers and he brought them up, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand, "We'll be okay, baby. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," he promised, looking her in the eye.

"And If he does, I'll find him. I may be in a cast right now, but I'll get him," Cat joked, glaring mockingly at Beck and making him chuckle and shake his head amusedly. Even Jade managed a small laugh.

"I just... I don't know how to tell everyone," Jade worried, biting her lower lip anxiously. It was true, especially her parents. _God_, what will her parents think? They had never believed in her... never. She didn't even want to imagine the kinds of things they'll say when they find out. Or maybe they wouldn't care. Jade hoped for the latter.

"I can tell Robbie if you like?" Cat offered, standing up from the desk chair.

Jade smiled gratefully, "Please," she whispered.

As soon as the word left Jade's mouth, there was a knock at the door as a voice called Cat's name. It was Robbie. Jade's stomach turned and she fell back onto the mattress, needing to lie down for a bit. Cat made her way over to the door and unlocked it, smiling at her boyfriend as he entered the room. He smiled back, but then frowned as he felt the serious atmosphere clouding the room.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking between his friends and realising that he was missing something.

Cat smiled softly, "Jade's pregnant," she revealed as Jade groaned in the background.

Robbie's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he turned to Jade, "W... Wow... I would have never guessed... I mean- Not that I thought you'd _never_ be pregnant, I mean... Just not now... Not that it makes you a bad person! You're a great person!" he rambled nervously.

Beck chuckled and shook his head, "Calm down, Rob."

Robbie exhaled loudly, "Sorry, it's just... a shock. But congratulations," he smiled before Beck pounded his fist with his.

Jade sat back up on the bed and sighed heavily, but accepted Robbie's congratulatory hug.

"Can we _please_ go tell Tori and Andre?" Cat begged Jade, pulling her hand so she would stand up.

Jade nodded, "Might as well," she gave in, knowing that they would find out eventually. She pecked Beck's lips before she and Cat left the room, leaving the two boys alone.

"How're you feeling?" Robbie asked as he sat down in Jade's previous spot after Beck had turned on the television for some background noise - the room felt too quiet.

Beck ran a hand through his unruly hair and breathed deeply, "I'm good... happy."

Robbie smiled, "Are you ready to be a daddy?"

Beck chuckled, "I'll have to be. There's no way i'm letting Jade go through this on her own," he answered, making Robbie smile.

"I call godfather," Robbie joked after a moment of silence, immediately lightening the atmosphere in the room as Beck laughed loudly.

* * *

"No way! Congratulations!" Andre cried happily as he embraced Jade once she revealed her news to Tori and Andre. Jade smiled and hugged him back, glad that no one had yelled at her or told her how stupid she is yet.

As Andre pulled back, Tori stood behind him shyly - wondering if Jade would accept a hug from her. Her answer came when Jade playfully rolled her eyes and opened her arms, letting the brunette hug her tightly and happily. Cat giggled and clapped happily from beside them, she was probably the most excited out of everyone.

"Are you gonna have one of those ultrasound things?" Andre asked, wondering if that was the correct word.

Jade nodded, "I'll wait til we get home though."

As soon as those words left Jade's mouth, there was a loud knock at the door. Tori went to open it and Robbie and Beck burst in, "Turn on the tv!" Robbie cried as he closed the door behind them. Andre frowned and did so, changing to the channel Beck told him to. What appeared on the screen moments later made everyone's mouth drop.

_"What you are seeing here are devistating images of Los Angeles moments ago as one of the worst hurricanes we've ever seen hits the city. It seems as if nothing stands a chance if it gets in the way of this. We're all praying for those suffering right now."_

* * *

Recently, I've been reading Dan Schneider's fun facts about various iCarly and Victorious episodes, and it's kinda inspired me to write my own. So... if you're someone who loves my work, you may enjoy these! Here you go, #20FunFacts!

1. It can take me anywhere from fifteen minutes to two weeks to finish a chapter

2. When I write, I try to hear the characters speaking in my head to make them sound as in-character as possible

3. In chapter 8 of **Not As Safe As We Thought **when Robbie is in Cat's room at the beginning, that originally wasn't in it. But the original version of that chapter was too short so I added that moment in for the Cabbie shippers :)

4. For **'Earthquake' **and **'Escape'**, I actually drew layouts on paint to help me visualize where everyone would be

5. I have several stories on my laptop which haven't been posted yet

6. One of those stories is called **'Jade's New Boyfriend' **which originally started out as a script

7. I hate writing scenes with every single character in them, they're the hardest to write. I prefer scenes with two or three people in them at the most

8. '**Escape**' was originally called '**The Storm' **- I changed it at the last minute ;)

9. My favourite character to write is probably Jade

10. I'd love to work with someone on a fic - if anyone's up for it, let me know!

11. I have a oneshot called **Ships In The Night Going Down **which I haven't posted yet because I still don't think it's good enough, (It's based off the songs Ships In The Night and Down by Mat Kearney - I love him)

12. ^^ I've re-written that oneshot three times

13. There WILL be a sequel to **Escape**

14. If I could have any story brought to life as an actual Victorious episode, it would be **The Bet **- purely because it sounds like it could be an actual episode

15. It would be a dream come true to work with Dan Schneider and write an episode of Victorious with him

16. In chapter 7 of** Car, Rain, Fire... Danger **when the girls try to take Stanley, Stanley originally stabbed Jade with his screwdriver, but it didn't work so I cut it

17. In chapter 11 of **Earthquake**, it took me forever to write the beginning where the cops find them and I'm still not that happy with the way it turned out

18. **Earthquake** and **Escape** were probably the most challenging to write because, in the wise words of John Bender (The Breakfast Club); there's nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy!

19. The first three chapters of **The Bet **were written in just under an hour

20. There are two versions of the first chapter of **Escape** - I didn't think the first one was good enough

Ta-da! I hope those were at least semi-interesting!

One more thing, I'm in the middle of a big surprise for those of you that liked Car, Rain, Fire... Danger.

Watch this space ;)

Love!

xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

Robbie wrapped his arms tightly around Cat from behind as he heard her whimper softly as devastated tears filled her beautiful brown eyes. She turned her face to him and buried it in his plaid shirt as she began to sob quietly. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head and hugged her tightly as his eyes focused on the tv screen in front of him.

"Wow..." Andre breathed as more images flashed onto the screen, each one more devastating than the last. Tears filled Tori's eyes as she stood next to him and she let out a sob, causing Andre to pull her into him, letting her cry softly onto his shoulder.

"_It's likely that the storm will pass quickly, but the damage, on the other hand, will remain for months. Stay tuned for more updates as they arrive."_ The anchorwoman finished before it cut to a commercial which seemed way too happy for what had just been discussed. Andre sighed and turned off the tv, throwing the remote onto the bed beside him.

"What now?" Jade asked from her position on Beck's lap as she played with one of the buttons on his shirt.

Beck looked at the clock on the nightstand behind him and sighed, "Lets discuss it in the morning. We're all exhausted and we need sleep," he decided, running a hand through his tousled hair. They agreed and said their goodnights before everyone retired to their rooms for the night.

Once the door closed behind her friends, Tori sat down on the bed and buried her face in her hands as she fought more tears. Andre frowned sadly and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her head to rest on his chest, "It'll be okay," he whispered.

Tori sighed, "I just wish I could know if my family is okay."

"I'd suggest calling, but I doubt the phone lines are working," he offered, wishing he could do something for her.

Silence fell over the room for several minutes as the two became lost in their thoughts. Were their families okay? Were their homes still standing? What would happen to them?

"Maybe we should get some sleep, Beck's right - we're exhausted," Tori said as she rubbed her hands over her face tiredly.

Andre nodded, "Yeah," he agreed and then looked at the double bed they were sitting on, "Um... I'll set up a bed on the floor."

"No!" Tori protested, and then blushed, "I mean... you don't have to," she finished, looking down at her lap.

He smiled softly for a moment before nodding, "Okay."

* * *

Robbie emerged from the small en-suite bathroom after brushing his teeth to find Cat standing at the large window, leaning on the edge for support. He padded across the soft carpet and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"You okay?" he checked.

She shook her head and a lone tear fell down her cheek, her gaze never breaking from the view outside the window. Robbie pouted and leaned in to kiss away her tear, "I hate it when you cry," he breathed.

"I can't help it," she whimpered, turning around and sneaking her arms around his waist as she buried her face into his chest. He closed his eyes and hugged her tightly, resting his chin on top of her head.

"C'mon," he told her a few moments later, "Lets get some sleep."

She sighed and nodded, wiping her eyes before climbing into the large bed behind them. Robbie clicked off the light and made his way over to the bed.

"Wait, it's too dark," she spoke through the darkness of the room.

He smiled softly and turned around before walking over to the en-suite and clicking the light on, closing the door over slightly so it left a little light shining into the room, "Better?" he asked. He waited until he saw her nod in the dim light before joining her in the bed. He pulled his glasses from his face and set them on the nightstand before pulling Cat into his arms. "Sweet dreams," he breathed.

Cat didn't reply, but instead just lightly sucked on her thumb as her mind rushed.

She wasn't sure she'd sleep tonight.

* * *

Jade stood in front of the mirror on the wall beside the door of hers and Beck's room. Her tank-top was pushed up and tucked into her bra to keep it secure as she focused on her stomach. Her hands cupped it and she couldn't get over the fact that there was a human growing inside of her, and that there would be for nine long months. It was all so bizarre to her and she didn't know if she was ready, but she would just have to be.

Beck appeared behind her and slid his arms around her waist, resting his hands beside hers. Jade watched him in the mirror and a small smile tugged at her lips as she saw him smile happily, proudly.

"Can you believe we're having a baby?" she breathed, leaning back into him.

He shook his head, "It's insane," he replied, his fingers tracing invisible patterns on her stomach.

Silence fell for a moment before Jade spoke again, "What's going to happen about... home?" she finished uncertainly, unsure if they even had a home to go back to.

Beck's hands moved on top of hers and he linked their fingers together, "I'm not sure," he sighed, wishing he could come up with an answer for her, "We'll work it out, don't worry, baby."

Jade sighed and nodded, too tired to argue back the fact that they needed to figure something out - and soon. She unlinked their hands and pulled her tank-top back down before padding across the room and climbing into the large, comfortable bed. Her wet hair - from her quick shower - spread across the pillow as she lay down. Beck followed her over and climbed in beside her. He clicked the nightstand light off and settled down under the sheets, reaching over and resting his hand on Jade's stomach - feeling a need to be close to her.

"I love you," he breathed, his thumb stroking the skin on her belly.

"I love you too."

* * *

A bit of a slow, boring chapter - I know! Sorry!

A lot of you guys seemed to enjoy my fun facts at the end of the last chapter, so here's some more!

Love xoxo

#20morefunfacts!

1. I've been writing since I was 12... I'm now 18

2. While writing chapter 7 of **Escape** I completely forgot that Cat still had a cast on her leg and I had to go back and re-write some bits

3. The sequel to **Escape** will be INTENSE

4. Rex isn't in any of my stories (I think) because he's my least favourite Victorious character - but I will admit that some of his lines in the show are hilarious

5. In **Not As Safe As We Thought**, the scene where Jade finds the dog at her feet in chapter 9 is actually a scene from a movie called Endure starring Judd Nelson

6. I constantly change things in chapters before I post them. It's rare that I post a chapter which hasn't had anything tweaked at least a little

7. **The Bet **was the most fun to write

8. I love writing Beck as 'the leader'

9. **When Everything Falls Down, I'll Be There** was the first thing I had ever written for Victorious

10. I changed a lot around in chapter 12 of **Not As Safe As We Thought **when Beck finds Jade

11. I think it's powerful that the only dialogue in **Appreciate** is Cat's speech

12. I love adding in tiny Bade moments

13. Sometimes I draw little storyboards for certain scenes to help me picture them better

14. It took me just under 5 hours to re-write **May Angels Lead You In**

15. It takes me a while to write scenes between Tori & Andre because I'm not an avid shipper of them

16. I love writing Beck & Robbie's friendship

17. I already have the ending of **Endure** planned out, but only half of the first chapter written, hehe!

18. It really makes me happy when people review and tell me that everyone was in character because that's one of my main goals - to keep everyone in character as much as possible

19. The scene in the second version of **May Angels Lead You In **where Beck breaks down after Jade dies always brings tears to my eyes because of how it plays out in my head

20. I'm really thankful for my readers, you guys keep me going. Thank you

One more thing! I've set up an email account for you guys! I check my emails a lot more often than my PMs, so if you guys have a story suggestion, any ideas, questions, queries (not for couples!), comments, thoughts, or if you guys just wanna chat about random stuff, just write to me at: liz ariana jade cat "at" gmail . com (without the spaces!)

love!

xoxo

Oh! I swear, this is the last thing! Y'know how I said in the last facts that I drew layouts on Paint for Earthquake and Escape? Well, I'm really interested to see how _you guys_ pictured it when you were reading. So, if you like, make a quick sketch on Paint or any programme and email them to me! I'd love to see how you guys see things :)

xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

Cat had been right - she hadn't slept much. She bet that if her leg wasn't in a cast, she would have paced the room all night. Instead, she had tossed and turned in the extremely comfortable bed and occasionally got up to look out the window. In total, she guessed she ended up getting maybe two hours sleep out of the whole night.

Robbie, on the other hand, had slept like a baby. He briefly woke up whenever she got out of bed, but then managed to fall right back asleep. Cat almost resented him, but whenever she watched him sleep, her heart fluttered and her resentment ebbed away - being replaced by love. She was sure she had spent a good hour just watching her boyfriend sleep.

"I want to go home," she had whispered at around 3am after accidentally kicking Robbie with her good leg - resulting in him waking up.

"We'll be home soon," he breathed, stroking her hair away from her face. Without his glasses, he could barely make her adorable features out in the darkness of the room, but he knew her face better than his own.

"But... what happens if there's nothing left? What if my house is gone? What if my family-" she rambled tiredly before Robbie cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. She sighed against his mouth, feeling herself immediately calm down.

"Relax, everything will be fine, sweetheart," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers as he did his best to calm her down. He knew she was worried about her family, but getting worked up wasn't going to help anyone.

Cat sighed and nodded, doing her best to try to believe him, but for some reason... she just couldn't. Awful scenarios continuously played in her head. She wouldn't relax until she got home and saw that her family was okay.

* * *

"So what's the plan for today?" Tori asked as everyone walked out the main door of the hotel the next morning. It was still raining heavily outside but the wind was almost non-existant - just a small breeze which breathed against their faces as they made their way over to the RV.

"It's time to start heading home," Beck told them as he placed his hand on the small of Jade's back while they walked. He knew she hadn't slept much during the night and he was willing to bet anything that she would crawl into his bed and sleep for the whole journey.

"Is it safe?" Robbie questioned.

Beck nodded, "Yeah, I watched the news earlier when I woke up and they said the hurricane has passed LA. It's heading north now, so we should be fine."

They approached the RV and everyone climbed inside before deciding who would take the first turn of driving. Robbie volunteered and Tori decided to join him - she could only take so long in the RV without becoming claustrophobic, she'd much rather watch the scenery pass her by. Robbie started up the car before pulling out of the parking lot of the hotel, getting them out onto the open road.

"How far away is home?" Tori asked after a few minutes of driving.

Robbie checked the GPS on the dashboard and sighed, "A while."

Tori groaned and curled up in the passenger seat, tucking her feet up beside her to try to get comfortable - which wasn't easy. She was happy to be going home, but nervous at the same time. She didn't know what to expect. Maybe it was a good thing that it was going to be a long trip back - it would give her time to prepare herself.

After a few moments of silence, Robbie his head and looked at Tori, "Wanna play a game?" he asked hopefully.

"I really don't."

* * *

Jade curled up in the bed and buried herself under the sheets. She was exhausted after not getting enough sleep the previous night. She had spent most of the night thinking about the tiny human being growing inside of her. She thought about her home and if there was anything left of it. She thought about her future.

A presence sat down on the bed next to her before her boyfriend's handsome face appeared under the sheets beside her. He smiled lovingly at her and lay down beside her, reaching out and resting a hand flat out on her stomach. He pressed a sweet kiss to her lips before pulling back, his face turning serious.

"Listen," he began, his voice a soft whisper, "When we get back... if you're house is... y'know... You can stay here."

A small smile appeared on Jade's face and she nodded, "Thanks," she breathed, bringing her own hand down to link with his on her stomach. He pecked her lips sweetly before resting his head against hers, figuring he might as well take advantage of this time to rest.

Across the RV, Cat and Andre were lying on the couch. Cat was resting on one section while Andre lay on the joining section - their arms stretched out and their hands joined together as they rest. Cat was already near sleep, but Andre was wide awake. The pain in his ankle had died down slightly, but it still ached to put any amount of weight on it.

Andre's mind raced, preventing him from falling asleep. The reason it was racing? Tori Vega. Ever since they had been trapped in that tiny basement and basically spent every second together, he could feel himself beginning to fall for her. He had always considered her to be one of his closest friends, but lately his heart had begun to race when he saw her smile. His palms became sweaty whenever she touched him. He couldn't explain it.

Cat's hand twitched in her sleep, shaking Andre out of his thoughts. He looked over and found the redhead fast asleep with a content smile on her face as she dreamed. He chuckled and shook his head before he rolled onto his side as he closed his eyes and tried his best to get some sleep.

* * *

Meh, this was quite boring, i know! I finished it at almost 2am, so I apologise for spelling/grammar mistakes!

But here's something EXCITING!

For all of you who loved Car, Rain, Fire... Danger, I present a little surprise :) I spent a while working on this and I hope you guys like it! tiny_url_._com_/_cfn6xoe without the underscores!

I also have a new story idea! Here's the title & summary, let me know what you think!

Title: Good Girls Go Bad ( I might change it)

Summary: Beck is the resident bad boy of Hollywood Arts. Jade recently transferred from Bryerwood. What happens when their worlds collide?

It's based off the song of the same name by Cobra Starship :)

Love!

xoxo

P.S I couldn't think of any _interesting_ fun facts :(


	15. Chapter 15

The gang immediately knew when they were approaching Los Angeles. As they drove along the near empty road, the damage gradually became worse the further they went. Roofs of buildings had been torn off, cars and trucks were laying at the sides of roads, and debris lay strewn across the road - making it near impossible to drive safely.

"Whoa," Jade breathed as she looked out the window, watching the surroundings pass her by.

Cat whimpered softly as they passed an over-turned car by the side of road with a hand lying out the window. She wondered if it was anyone she knew, before deciding not to think about it. She huddled into her blanket and closed her eyes, unable to look at the damage any more.

Several minutes later, they approached a gas station which was barely standing. They pulled into it and Robbie and Tori climbed into the RV moments later.

"What's up?" Andre asked as he sat up on the couch.

"We were just wondering what the plan is now. Where do we go?" Robbie asked as he leaned against the head of the bed, reaching over and playing with Cat's hair.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital or something?" Jade suggested, subconsciously resting a hand on her stomach. She just wanted a scan to find out if she _really_ was pregnant, and if so, if her baby was okay.

"What if the hospital is gone?" Tori asked.

"Well then we'll have to find another," Beck decided, standing up from his position on the bed and pulling Jade up with him, "We'll drive now, give you guys a break," he smiled at Robbie and Tori who nodded gratefully. Beck and Jade left the RV and made their way around to the car, climbing in before pulling out of the gas station.

"I'm worried about them," Jade spoke softly a few moments later once they were back on the road.

Beck frowned and glanced over at her, "Why?"

"Because they might not have anywhere to go. We're fine, we have the RV. Their homes could be gone," she sighed, picking at her nails.

Beck reached over and took one of her hands in his, "They'll be fine, baby. Don't worry. The main thing to worry about is getting to a hospital for you and Andre - his ankle's swollen real bad," he sighed as he made a turn onto a clearer road.

* * *

After another hour or so of driving, they finally approached a small town just as it began to get dark. They didn't know where they were exactly, but it appeared that the town hadn't been too badly effected by the storm - a few trees had been uprooted and a couple roofs had caved in, but apart from that it was fine.

"Let's hope there's a hospital around here," Beck muttered as he drove down a street, keeping his eye out for any signs pointing towards a hospital.

They drove for a few more minutes before Jade suddenly caught sight of a sign, "There!" she cried, "Take a left."

Finally, the white building of the hospital appeared in the distance. They could see lights illuminating the building so they knew it was open. Beck pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car, stretching tiredly as he yawned.

"C'mon, lets go see this baby," he smiled, reaching over and tickling her stomach lightly. She laughed softly and rolled her eyes before climbing out of the car. They made their way round to the RV and climbed inside.

* * *

After entering the hospital, the gang were taken back to be examined by a team of doctors. Jade and Beck were taken back first, purely because of Jade's pregnancy. They followed a tall doctor down a corridor and into a small room with lots of electronic equipment in it.

Jade was given a gown to change into before she lay down on the bed and a nurse prepped her for an ultrasound. Beck reached up for Jade's hand and took it tightly in his own. She smiled down at him and squeezed his hand, grimacing as the nurse spread her legs before inserting a piece of equipment into her. Beck fought a smile at Jade's disgusted face.

The couple's eyes moved over to the small monitor beside them as the nurse began playing around with several buttons. The nurse suddenly smiled, "It's very faint, but you are indeed pregnant. See that tiny dot right there?" she asked, pointing at a miniscule dot on the screen, "That... is your baby."

Tears immediately filled the couple's eyes. Jade's hand cupped her mouth in shock as she stared at the screen, unable to believe they were looking at their baby. Despite it only being a dot on the screen, it suddenly made everything seem more real.

"Oh my god," Beck breathed, leaning forward to get a better view. Jade looked down at him, tears in her eyes, and he smiled softly, pressing a kiss to their joined hands.

The nurse smiled, "I'll print out some pictures for you two," she said, pressing several buttons on the machine before slowly removing the device from Jade and leaving the room.

Jade lay silently on the bed, her mind reeling at what they had just witnessed. There _really_ was a baby growing inside of her. Her hand trailed down and rest on her stomach, a small smile spreading across her face.

* * *

Down the hall, Tori sat on a chair beside Andre's hospital bed as a doctor examined his ankle. He grimaced as pain flared up in his ankle before spreading through his leg. Tori frowned and reached for his hand, wanting to comfort him as much as possible.

The doctor moved Andre's ankle once more before nodding, "Okay, it's definitely broken, so we're going to put you in a cast," he told Andre, making him sigh, "I'll be back in a second," he continued before leaving the room.

"This sucks," Andre sighed, running a hand over his face.

Tori frowned and squeezed his hand, making him turn to look at her.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something," he continued, his voice soft and barely audible.

"Like what?" she smiled softly.

Andre sighed, "I..." he began, unsure of where to begin. He thought for a moment before just deciding to blurt it out, "I like you."

Tori smiled, "I know, I like you too-"

He cut her off, "No.. I _like _you like you..."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in surprise, "Oh," she breathed, looking down at their joined hands as her mind raced.

"And I understand if you don't like me, well... in that way. I just figured you should know so-" he rambled but was cut off when Tori reached up and pressed her lips to his - effectively shutting him up.

Andre's eyebrows raised in surprise but he immediately relaxed into the kiss, bringing one hand up to cup Tori's cheek softly.

"I like you too... _Like _you like you," Tori breathed after breaking the kiss.

As Andre went to respond, the doctor came back into the room holding the supplies he needed for Andre's cast. Tori and Andre smiled at each other shyly, silently promising to talk about this once they were alone again.

* * *

**I'm sorry if there are literally five hundred spelling mistakes in this - I was watching CSI New York as I was writing and I kept getting distracted, hehe!**

**I hope you Tandre shippers love me now!**

**Love!**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heeeey!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a while! I swear I didn't abandon or forget about it! I just wanted to concentrate on other stories such as Endure and my series of oneshots :{)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**xo**

* * *

Jade's stomach filled with butterflies as she gazed down at the pictures she held in her hands. Her ice blue eyes ran over the images, causing more and more butterflies to flutter around inside of her. A small smile tugged at her lips as she ran her pinky finger over the centre of the image, over the tiny dot which would soon grow into a tiny human being.

Her baby.

She laughed softly to herself and shook her head in disbelief as she thought about the entire situation again. It was so crazy. Never in a million years would she have labelled herself as a mother-type. She had never particularly _liked_ kids, so to speak. But now, something had changed inside of her, and she really couldn't wait to meet the baby she and Beck had created.

Her eyes flickered up from the pictures in her hands as the door to the room opened, and Beck appeared. She returned his smile as he walked over and sat down beside her.

"The nurse gave us some flyers about pregnancy and things like that," he told her, holding up the multi-coloured leaflets he held in his hand before placing them down on the bed they were sitting on.

Jade smiled softly and held up the items she held in her own hand, her eyes shining in the dim light of the room. A smile spread across Beck's lips and he took the pictures from her, bringing them up to his face to look closely at them.

"It's crazy," he breathed, sliding his free hand to Jade's thigh and squeezing tightly.

"Yeah," she whispered with a smile, before her face suddenly fell, "What are we gonna tell our parents?"

Beck sighed and dropped his hand holding the pictures before dropping his head down too, "I don't know, babe. My parents might come around, but yours..." he trailed off, internally wincing at the though.

She nodded, "I'm scared to tell them," she breathed, her gaze falling to the mint green floor in front of her.

Beck moved his hand to tightly lace his fingers with hers, causing her to move her gaze back to him - their eyes meeting intensely.

"We'll be okay, I promise," he told her, rocking their joined hands lightly on her thigh.

Jade nodded and looked over to the images Beck still held in his other hand, her stomach once again filling with butterflies.

"Yeah," she whispered.

* * *

"How's your leg?" Robbie asked as Cat hobbled down the hallway and made her way over to him. He had been stuck in the waiting room while the doctors examined Cat's previously broken leg to make sure no more damage had been done during the time in which they were trapped.

"It's okay," she sighed as she sat down next to him, resting her new crutches on the floor beside their feet, "The doctor said I could have the cast off in two weeks if I'm lucky," she smiled.

A smile spread across Robbie's full lips, "That's great!"

Cat giggled softly and nodded, picking at a loose thread on her shirt, "Have you heard anything from Beck? Or Jade?" she asked eagerly, desperate to know what was going on with her best friend.

Robbie shook his head, "Not yet, they should be out soon though," he told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Cat smiled softly and looked at the clock on the wall opposite them before a yawn took over her, causing her eyes to water.

"Tired?" Robbie chuckled.

Cat nodded in response, her eyes half closed before she brought a fist up to rub at them - doing her best to stay awake.

"Maybe you should take a nap, sweetheart," Robbie suggested, brushing Cat's vibrant hair away from her face.

"But there's no bed," she giggled as if he had suggested such an insane idea.

Robbie patted his lap and smiled at her, causing another giggle to emerge from the redhead before she manoeuvred herself to rest her head on Robbie's lap. Robbie waited until she was settled before grabbing his hoodie from beside him and laying it over her small body.

Several minutes after Cat had fallen asleep, Robbie's attention was pulled from his girlfriend to the door as it opened once again, this time revealing Tori and Andre who - like Cat - had a pair of crutches tucked under his arms to help him walk.

"Guess who's got a broken ankle," Tori announced with a small smile as they walked over. Andre chuckled from beside her and shook his head as he looked down at his encased lower leg.

"That sucks," Robbie sympathised as he looked at his friend.

"It could be worse," Andre sighed as he and Tori sat down across from Robbie and his sleeping girlfriend, "They could've amputated it," he joked, setting his crutches beside him. Tori laughed softly and shook her head before turning her attention to the sleeping Cat Valentine across from her.

"Is Cat okay?" she questioned.

Robbie nodded, "She's good, just sleepy," he smiled softly, lightly brushing Cat's hair away from her face, causing Tori and Andre to smile at the display of affection.

"I wonder how Beck and Jade are," Andre thought out loud, noticing the two missing bodies from the group of friends.

"I hope Jade's okay, she's never been... the best with kids," Tori commented, raising her eyebrows briefly at the thought of Jade's previous hatred towards infants. Andre and Robbie laughed in response, both agreeing with that statement - especially after watching Jade's video 'Jade With Tots' on The Slap.

Just as a comfortable silence fell over the group, the door opened once more, finally revealing Beck and Jade who were walking very close together with their hands joined tightly between them. Tori and Andre turned their heads as their friends approached, watching the couple eagerly along with Robbie.

"Well?" Tori asked eagerly as Beck and Jade finally approached the seating area where their friends were waiting for them.

Beck and Jade looked at each other for a moment, small smiles on both of their faces before Beck turned back to their friends, his smile taking over his face as he produced a set of photos from his back pocket.

"Who wants to see a baby?"

* * *

**Last thing! I just uploaded the soundtrack to one of my other stories; Car, Rain, Fire... Danger!**

**Check it out :{)**

**mediafire dot com / ? a6ctv8dl66z0xi7**


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay, this is just the cutest thing I've ever seen," Tori gushed as she and the rest of the group huddled around the pictures of baby Oliver. Robbie had woken Cat up and the redhead had promptly squealed at the pictures — unable to contain her excitement for her best friends.

"Don't call our baby a thing," Jade told the brunette, but still a smile tugged at her lips.

"Seriously, guys. This is adorable," Andre smiled over at them.

"Well, yeah, this baby has the most attractive parents in the world," Robbie told him, before suddenly freezing as the couple looked over at him, "Uh-not that I'm hitting on Jade or anything. I mean...," he rambled nervously as he looked at Beck before turning to Jade, "Not to say that you aren't pretty... You are!"

Jade reached over, "Hey, stop talking."

Robbie breathed and nodded looking down at the white floor and awkwardly adjusting his glasses as Cat giggled softly behind her hand from beside him. Beck chuckled and shook his head before looking down at his watch.

"C'mon, lets get back to the RV and get some rest. I think we all need it," he decided as he looked down at Jade who stood by his side, her eyes half closed as she leaned against him tiredly.

The rest of the teenagers nodded and they began to make their way out of the hospital with Robbie helping Cat, and Tori helping Andre out the front door and across the parking lot to where they had parked earlier on.

"I'm so sleepy," Cat said as they entered the mobile home, "I want to cuddle."

Robbie chuckled and squeezed her shoulder, "We can cuddle," he told her as they made their way over to a pile of pillows and blankets which had previously been their bed. Cat deposited her crutches on the floor before lowering herself down onto the blankets, sighing happily and closing her eyes. Robbie smiled and lay down beside her kicking his shoes off before pulling one of the blankets over their bodies as Cat snuggled close to him, doing her best to keep her injured leg stretched out.

"You're so cute," he whispered in her ear before pressing a kiss to her forehead, eliciting a small giggle from Cat.

"You're cuter," she yawned, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

Across the room, Tori and Andre lay down on their own pile of blankets and pillows. Andre groaned as pain shot through his ankle as he accidentally moved it from it's stationary position.

"Can I get you anything?" Tori asked softly, leaning up on one elbow to look at him.

He shook his head, "I'm fine, thanks," he smiled, reaching up to play with a loose wave which had fallen over her shoulder.

Tori smiled at the action as butterflies danced around in her stomach, "So..." she began, clearing her throat nervously, "About earlier on..."

Andre returned her smile, "Lets just... take things slow," he breathed. Tori grinned and nodded, lying down on her side beside him as he pulled the blankets up around their shoulder. He seemed to think to himself for a moment before nodding softly and leaning down to press his lips against Tori's. Their lips moved together for a few moments before they pulled back and looked at each other - their smiles mirroring each others.

Beside them, Beck yawned tiredly as he and Jade climbed into his bed, their tired muscles immediately relaxing against the soft mattress and blankets. Jade reached up onto the headboard above her and grabbed the pictures from the hospital. She brought them down to eye level, and a smile graced her lips as she looked at them again in the dim light of the room.

Beck grinned and reached his hand out to rest on her stomach - a habit he was quickly getting into doing ever since they found out. His thumb stroked her soft skin as they both looked at the pictures in Jade's hands.

"I still can't believe it," she breathed.

"Will you believe it in nine months when there's a person coming out of you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Maybe," she shrugged, not tearing her eyes away from the pictures.

Beck laughed and shook his head, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder as his fingers splayed out across her stomach. They gazed at the pictures for a few more minutes before Jade placed them back in their original position on the headboard.

"I don't want to see my parents," she sighed, picking at her chipped nail polish as her stomach filled with nervous butterflies at the mere thought of telling her parents the news.

Beck sighed and pressed another kiss to her shoulder and nodded, " I know, baby. Just don't listen to what they say, okay? This is our life, our decision, our baby," he whispered against her skin.

Jade turned her head and their eyes met in the dim light. A small smile graced her features and she nodded, leaning down so their lips could meet.

She could only hope that he was right.

* * *

The following morning after everyone had woken up from a peaceful sleep, they were ready to get back on the road and head home to Hollywood.

"I'm scared," Cat whimpered as she lay on the couch with Robbie, watching Beck grab his car keys and she knew they would be on their way soon.

Robbie pressed a kiss to her hair and held her tightly to him, "Everything will be okay, I promise," he told her, but he knew deep down that he couldn't keep such a promise. He had no idea what lay waiting for them back home — none of them did. They could only pray that it wasn't too bad - but would prayers be enough?

"Are we ready?" Beck asked, swinging his car keys around his finger as his other hands traced patterns on Jade's waist as she stood beside him. The rest of the group nodded - except from Cat - and Beck smiled.

"Lets go home.

* * *

**Sadly, I can feel this story coming to an end soon :'(**

**But don't worry! There WILL be a ****sequel and it WILL be intense!**

**xo**


	18. Chapter 18

The group of teenagers knew instantly when they were approaching their hometown. The damage passing them by slowly but steadily got worse with each mile they drove. Debris flooded the road, houses had collapsed, and large pieces of metal were wrapped around trees like bows. As soon as the famous Hollywood Sign came into view, the gang knew they were finally home.

Beck did his best to drive in a straight line into the city, but soon it became impossible and he gave up - steering the car and RV all over the road to avoid large pieces of debris. He and Jade fell silent as their eyes roamed their passing surroundings. They passed everything from caved in roofs, to piles of overturned vehicles, to families beginning the process of putting their lives back together.

"Man..." Beck breathed, completely speechless.

Jade stayed silent and curled up on her seat, bringing her legs up to her chest as her eyes took in the complete devastation which had overcome their hometown. It would take months to fix everything and get things back to normal. And with the tiny baby currently growing inside of her, Jade knew that they only had a certain amount of time to figure something out.

Back in the RV, a heavy silence filled the air as the two couples inside looked out the bulletproof windows. Tori rest her head against the window as the surroundings passed by. Her eyes glazed over with tears, causing the passing scenery to blur together into nothing. Beside her, Andre reached over and rest a hand on her thigh, squeezing softly and reassuringly - letting her know he was there for her.

On the other side, Cat had given up on holding back her tears long ago, and now they flowed freely down her cheeks. Robbie's arms were wrapped around her tightly as he held her to his chest, holding back his own tears as he listened to her heartbroken sobs.

"It's okay," he breathed, wanting to help the redhead. But he knew deep down that things were far from okay. It would be a long time before things were okay once again.

* * *

After another half hour of driving, the car and RV pulled up outside of Tori's house. Since the home was in the hills, it had been lucky and missed the full force of the storm - only suffering a few blown out windows and uprooted trees. Tori's home had been one of the luckier ones.

As soon as they pulled up, Tori leapt up from her seat and dashed out the door of the RV, running full force up the front path and up to her front door. Just as she went to open the door, it opened before she could grab the handle, and her mother appeared. She gasped and grabbed her daughter in a tight hug, burying her face into Tori's hair as they both began to sob.

Behind them, Trina appeared and immediately burst into tears at the sight of her only sister. Holly stepped back and let her two daughters embrace tightly before she wrapped her arms around both of them, feeling complete once again.

"Where's dad?" Tori asked a few moments later, pulling away and wiping her face.

"He's out helping people, baby," Holly smiled, tucking Tori's hair behind her ear, "Lets get you inside."

Tori nodded and sniffed lightly, blinking back more tears. Holly wrapped her arms around her, guiding her inside as Trina closed the door securely behind them.

* * *

After dropping Tori off, Andre and Robbie were also returned to their homes. Andre's wasn't as bad as he had expected, and Robbie's could have also been worse. But both homes would require work.

As Beck turned the corner onto Cat's street, his heart sunk and the rows of completely damaged houses which lined the streets. It was difficult to even pick out which house was Cat's. Soon enough, Beck found it and pulled up outside, swallowing heavily at the extensive damage to the exterior of the house, knowing that the damage most likely continued inside too.

Jade had decided to sit in the RV with Cat so she wouldn't be alone, knowing that the redhead needed some comfort after Robbie had left. As soon as they pulled up outside of Cat's house, Cat gasped in horror and scrambled up - not even bothering to grab her crutches, causing Jade to grab the redhead and steady her as they left the RV.

"Oh my god," Cat sobbed as they stood outside the RV, facing what left of Cat's home.

Beck climbed out of the car and joined them, his heart breaking for Cat as he looked up at Cat's damaged home. The roof had collapsed completely and every window had been blown out, the wall had also begun to cave in. It was almost as if her house was a dollhouse which had been stepped on.

Jade swallowed back her own tears and held Cat to her, letting the shorter girl sob loudly into her neck as she stroked her hair comfortingly. Beck moved closer and ran his hand up and down Cat's back, doing his best to let her know he was there for her.

"I wanna go," Cat sobbed, turning away from her broken house.

Beck nodded, "Lets go."

Jade helped Cat back into the RV and over to the bed as Beck climbed back into the car and began to take them away from the destruction. Cat sobbed loudly into one of the pillows as Jade ran her hand up and down Cat's back soothingly.

"Everything's gone," Cat sobbed, her breathing heavy and uneven, "Everything's gone..."

* * *

Jade's heart jumped into her throat and her stomach fell down to her feet as the RV pulled up outside of Jade's house. Because of its position, her house had narrowly missed the storm - like Tori's, it only suffered a few broken windows, and a few missing roof tiles. Jade was relieved for that, but then she remembered what she was about to do.

She was about to tell her parents that she was pregnant.

Her hand ran through her hair as she stood up from the bed, butterflies filling her stomach. She turned back to Cat and stroked the redhead's hair from her face, "Cat? Are you gonna be okay alone for a sec?"

Cat sniffed and nodded, "I just wanna lay here."

Jade nodded and squeezed Cat's shoulder before leaving the RV, meeting Beck outside the door as they faced her home.

"You ready?" Beck asked, taking her hand tightly in his own.

She took a deep breath before nodding, "Yeah," she breathed, "Let's go.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey hey kids!**

**So, I'm sad to say that I think this story will be coming to an end real soon. And by soon I mean maybe one or two more chapters.**

**But there will be a sequel to this! I've already made the poster for it, so for a sneak preview, go check it out on the 'goodies' page of my blog ;)**

**It will be intense.**

**xo**

* * *

Stupid.

Irresponsible.

Thoughtless.

Those were just a few of the angry words which had left Mr West's mouth after hearing the news that his only daughter was pregnant at the age of eighteen. Only a few of the words which slapped Jade in the face as she listened to her father yell, and watch her mother cry softly into her hands.

"Dumb, hormone-driven teenagers," Mr West shook his head as he paced back and forth before he suddenly stopped and turned to Beck, "And you," he started, going right up into Beck's face - causing the younger male to jerk his head back, "I knew you were bad news right from the beginning," Mr West spat.

Beck said nothing, knowing that if he did speak — it would only make the situation worse. So instead, he stood there and took the verbal abuse as his hand traced soothing patterns on the small of Jade's back.

"You have the _nerve_ to knock my daughter up?" Jade's father continued, his eyes glaring down into Beck's.

"Dad-" Jade spoke, her voice soft - the complete opposite to her father's harsh tones.

"No, Jadelyn. Come on, you don't actually expect him to stick around, do you?"

As Jade opened her mouth to speak, she was suddenly cut off by Beck's voice coming from beside her.

"Excuse me? Mr West, I'll have you know that I love your daughter more than anything in this world, and trust me, I will love our baby twice as much. If you think for one second that I'm going to abandon them, think again," Beck spoke up, his voice low and dangerous as he glared at the older man.

Silence fell over the room as Mr West stared at the young couple, silenced after Beck's speech. He breathed heavily, the anger evident in his eyes, before he suddenly shot his hand out and punched Beck in the face - causing the younger boy to stagger back.

"Dad!" Jade cried as Beck cursed in pain, clutching his face where Mr West's fist had connected with his skin.

"Peter!" Jade mother scolded, suddenly standing up from her seat at the kitchen table. Mr West said nothing before turning and storming out the door. Jade's mother debated over what to do before rushing out after her husband, causing Jade to roll her eyes.

Beck groaned as his eye and cheek throbbed painfully. Jade reached up and pulled his hand away, wincing as she found a large bruise beginning to form on his tan skin.

"Let's go," she whispered, taking his hand and leading him out the house - leaving behind the sound of her parents yelling at each other from upstairs.

"Well... That could've gone better," Beck commented as they walked back towards the RV as it began to rain around them.

"Don't joke, Beck," Jade sighed, her emotions going crazy within her. She didn't know how to feel.

"Sorry. C'mon, lets go home," Beck breathed, pulling Jade to him and pressing a kiss to her hair as they approached the RV.

He just hoped telling his parents would have a better outcome than the one they just left.

* * *

Congratulations!

Amazing!

Grandma!

Those were just a few of the excited words which flew from Mrs Oliver's mouth as she embraced her son and his girlfriend in tight hugs, only moments after previously embracing them after seeing them walk through the door. Relief flooded Beck and Jade at the one positive parental reaction they had received after revealing their news. Even Jade couldn't fight the smile which tugged at her lips as she finally felt like she wasn't just some dumb pregnant teenager.

Mr Oliver hadn't been so enthusiastic after hearing the news, but he was more furious at the fact that his son had a black eye and swollen cheek from Mr West. He had told the teenagers that he wasn't mad, but disappointed, before promptly leaving the slightly damaged house to have a 'talk' with Jade's father.

Beck and Jade watched as Mrs Oliver gushed over the small pictures from the hospital. Her eyes lighting up at the sight of her first grandchild. Her fingertips ran over the pictures - much like Beck and Jade's own fingers had done hours before.

Beck noticed Jade beginning to become sleepy as she leaned against him tiredly, her eyes barely open. Mrs Oliver noticed too and allowed the young couple to leave, but made it almost too well known that they were welcome at _any_ time.

They left Beck's house and rushed through the rain to the RV, climbing inside and closing the dented door securely behind them. As they turned round, they caught sight of Cat lying in a ball in Beck's bed.

"I almost forgot," Jade breathed, her eyes filling with sadness as she looked over at the little redhead. Beck smiled sadly and gently nudged Jade forward to the bed, knowing Cat just needed her best friend.

Jade climbed onto the bed and lay down behind Cat. The smaller girl rolled over, her puffy, red eyes meeting Jade's before she began to sob again. Jade frowned and embraced the redhead tightly, pulling the bedsheets over them as the only sounds in the mobile home were Cat's sobs and the rain pounding loudly on the roof.

* * *

Jade had waited until Cat had fallen asleep before slowly emerging from under the bedsheets, her hair messy and her cheeks red from the heat under the covers. She sighed softly as the cool air of the RV met her skin as she climbed off the bed. She stretched and walked across the mobile home to where Beck was lounging on the couch, watching something play on his laptop screen in front of him.

Beck looked up as his girlfriend approached him, and he smiled tiredly up at her. He reached out for her and she climbed onto his lap, one knee on either side of his hips as his hands settled on her waist.

She reached out and gently touched his black eye, making him wince, "I'm sorry about my dad," she breathed, moving her hand to brush Beck's hair from his forehead.

He shook his head and gently squeezed her waist, "Don't worry about it, baby."

She sighed and pressed her forehead to his, closing her eyes peacefully as Beck held her against his chest.

"What are we gonna do about Cat?" Jade whispered a few moments later, bringing her head back up to look down at him.

"She can stay here," Beck answered, "for as long as she needs."

"But... Won't it get a little crowded? You, me _and_ Cat staying here?" She questioned, looking around at the small mobile home they resided in.

Beck shrugged, "Doesn't matter. You're not going anywhere, and neither is Cat."

A smile graced Jade's lips and she shook her head, "You're amazing."

He smiled lazily, "Maybe."


	20. Chapter 20

**So.. this is it, kids!**

**I wasn't even planning on this being the final chapter... but it just kind of happened. It didn't feel right to force another chapter to come after this.**

**I really love the ending to this, I think it finishes the story perfectly :{)**

**I just want to give a HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed the whirlwind that is this story. You guys are the reason this story kept going, and I owe everything to you guys. So thank you.**

**For everyone who is sad to see this story come to an end, hold your sauce! The sequel is _right_ around the corner, and let me tell you... it's intense. I just know it.**

* * *

"It feels so weird to be home," Jade breathed as she and Beck lay in bed together early the following morning. It had been a peaceful night - the first in a long time. Even Cat had slept soundly in her makeshift bed on Beck's couch with one of her many stuffed giraffes held tightly in her arms.

"I know," Beck agreed, tightening his arms around his girlfriend, "We don't have to drive anywhere... Run from anything... Nothing," he sighed happily, slipping one hand down to rest on Jade's stomach under her tank top, splaying his long fingers out across her pale skin.

A small smile crept up on Jade's lips at his display of affection, which had become increasingly more frequent, especially during the night. She had woken up several times to find his hand protectively covering her stomach as he gazed down at it - like it fascinated him.

Beck broke his gaze away from Jade's tummy to look up into her crystal eyes, blushing as he realised what he had been doing, "Sorry," he breathed, beginning to remove his hand from her stomach - sure that he was about to take some sort of blow to his chest.

"No," Jade stopped him, taking his hand and dragging it back to her stomach, "I like it."

Beck's eyebrows raised slightly, but he didn't question her, instead he returned his hand to its previous spot and nuzzled his cheek against Jade's shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to her skin. Jade smiled blissfully and entwined her legs with his, her eyes beginning to close.

But she ended up opening them again a few moments later when there was a very loud and persistent knock at the door. She groaned and shuffled down under the covers, hiding herself. Beck also groaned and turned to hide his face in the soft pillow beneath his head.

Across the RV, Cat jumped awake in fright at the sudden loud noise. Her red rimmed eyes flew open and she snuggled closer to her giraffe as she watched Beck slowly climb out of bed and head over to the door.

Beck stretched and yawned before unlocking the door and allowing it to swing open - creaking loudly as a result of the trauma the mobile home had been through. When it swung open all the way, it revealed an extremely tired-looking Robbie Shapiro.

Despite his friend's appearance, Beck smiled, "Hey man," he greeted.

"Is Cat here?" Robbie asked frantically, looking up at his friend.

As Beck opened his mouth to answer, his answer suddenly came from behind him as Cat called out a weak and hoarse "Robbie?"

Beck stepped aside and allowed the curly-haired boy to rush inside before closing the door behind him. Robbie ran across the mobile home and over to the couch where his girlfriend lay. Cat leaned up and allowed Robbie to embrace her tightly as she burst into a fresh set of tears.

"My home," she sobbed into his shirt, her hands gripping the plaid fabric as Robbie's hands held her to him.

"I know, I saw it, baby," he breathed, his heart breaking into pieces as Cat's sobbed racked her small frame. He closed his eyes to hold back his tears as he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"Everything's gone. I don't know where my parents are, or my brother! I have nothing."

Robbie shook his head and moved his hands up to cup his girlfriend's cheeks, forcing her to look at him through her tears, "No, everything's going to be fine, okay? I promise. You can stay with me," he told her.

"Robbie-" Cat began.

"Rob, we kinda decided that Cat would stay here for a while," Beck spoke up from his position next to Jade on the bed.

Robbie turned back to Cat, "But... you're my girlfriend," he pouted, causing the smallest smile to appear on Cat's lips.

"How about Cat stays here until your house is fixed, then she stays with you," Jade spoke up - acting as the voice of reason in Cat's dilemma.

Cat nodded, "I like that idea," she told them.

Robbie nodded and pressed his lips to Cat's forehead, "What ever you want."

* * *

Later that day, Cat was feeling slightly better and had actually managed to crack a smile and giggle at some of Robbie's lame attempts to cheer her up. Being surrounded by several of her closest friends really helped her cope. As they gathered on Beck's couches, each of them had unintentionally assumed a role. Robbie was the one constantly doing his best to make her smile. Beck was the one cracking lame jokes and reaching over to tickle her from time to time. And Jade was the one with her arms wrapped around the little redhead, acting as a constant supply of comfort to her best friend.

Just as Cat's hoarse giggles died down once again, a loud knock at the door interrupted the comfortable silence. Beck sighed and squeezed Jade's knee playfully - causing her to let out a shocked squeal - before he climbed off of the couch and over to the door.

This time, he found Tori and Andre on the other side. He greeted them before stepping aside to let them in - Tori helping Andre up the small step.

"So, how's everything?" he asked as he closed the door behind them.

The two shared a small glance between each other before they nodded, "Good," Andre answered as he leaned his crutches against the wall.

"Fine," Tori smiled.

Beck led them over to the lounge area and resumed his position next to Jade as Tori and Andre sat down on the soft carpet, grabbing pillows to get comfy.

"How's mama?" Andre asked Jade with a smile, reaching up to nudge her knee.

Jade shook her head and smiled as Beck's hand snuck over to her stomach, "I'm good."

"I'm glad we're all together again," Cat spoke up as her hand toyed with Robbie's.

"Why's that?" Robbie questioned, tilting his head to look down at his girlfriend.

The redhead shrugged, "I just really love you guys."

Tori smiled emotionally and reached out for Cat's free hand, squeezing it tightly as their fingers interlocked.

"Nothing's coming between us now, little red," Andre smiled as he grabbed a stray pen and began doodling pictures on the bottom of Cat's cast. Jade nodded in agreement, ducking her head to press a kiss to Cat's cheek, causing the redhead to smile and nuzzle her head against Jade's. Beck smiled at the display of affection between the two best friends before reaching out and gently turning Jade's face towards him. He pressed his lips to hers lovingly before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers, his thumb stroking her stomach lovingly.

Andre was right. After everything this group of friends had been through together, from running from a storm together, to getting trapped, to escaping and finally getting back home, to a tiny baby on the way, they were closer than ever and they knew that nothing could come between their bond as a group.

Nothing.

... Right?

* * *

**So there it is, Escape.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**In the meantime, while you're mourning the ending of this fic (hehe!) feel free to ask me questions about anything here!**

** ask . fm / LizandAriana**

**Also, I'm thinking about creating a forum on here for you guys. Just so you can discuss the happenings of each chapter/story with each other. Yay or nay? Let me know! 3**

**love!**

**xo**


End file.
